By the People For the People (Kancolle Edition)
by A.D. Fields
Summary: Romantic one shots between a visiting Admiral and your favorite ship girls! Suggestions are very welcome! Mistakenly posted in the Kancolle fandom, but now it's here!
1. Admiral x Prinz Eugen

**A/N:** Hello all. I'm A. D. Fields, and this is my first foray into the Kancolle fandom. I'm going with a style of story that has served me well in the past. They're all romantic one shots between Admiral and 'blank.'

I have this first one finished, and the second one is one quarter finished. Don't hesitate to contact me about pairing ideas. I have about 20 that I've planned in order that I want to do, but don't feel discouraged and not message me. I could always use someone to bounce ideas off of.

The Admiral in question filters into another Kancolle story I have on the backburner now as I work mainly on my Code Geass stuff.

Name: Andrew Peter Dixon.

Rank: Rear Admiral.

Affiliation: Royal Canadian Navy.

Appearance: 6'1" blue eyes, sandy brown hair kept roughly 2 inches long on top, and a quarter of an inch on the side in regulation military fashion. Constantly well put together in uniform or other attire.

Anyways folks, I'll stop talking for once and let you read the story. Cheers!

* * *

 **Valentines Day**

* * *

Standing alone in his office, Rear Admiral Andrew Dixon smiled as he looked out at the hustle and bustle of the naval base.

Admiral Touhai had left on holiday two weeks ago, leaving the visiting Admiral from Canada in charge of all the day to day affairs of the base.

February was a particularly chilly month for Japan, but not as cold as it usually was in Canada.

"Nagato, would you mind bringing in a kettle and a tea cup please?" he asked the Admirals secretary through the intercom.

"Not a problem." she replied.

A moment later, the battleship walked in with a kettle full of water in one hand, and a cup in the other.

"Will that be all Sir?" Nagato asked after putting the items down on his desk.

"Yes, thank you very much." Andrew said, smiling brightly at her.

He detected the barest hints of a blush as she quickly saluted and the hurried out of his office.

Shrugging it off, he plugged the kettle in and pulled out a packet of hot chocolate mix from a drawer in his desk.

 _"_ _Perfect for a chilly day like today."_ he thought, as the water began to boil.

Pouring the mix into his cup, he added water and mixed the solution until all the powder had dissolved.

A knock at the door startled him, and nearly caused the steaming cup of liquid to fall and end up splattered all over his pants.

"Enter." Andrew called, and the door opened to reveal Nagato once more.

"Admiral, Kirishima is here to see you." was all she said.

"Very well." he replied, placing his untouched cup down "Send her in then."

Nagato disappeared out of the doorway and Kirishima walked into the office and stopped in front of his desk.

Trepidation welled inside his gut as he noted that her hands were behind her back, and that she was holding something.

Whenever it came to the Kongou sisters, it was usually something not good.

He continued to hide whenever Kongou came barging into his office to offer some of her 'burning love.'

"Kirishima, what can I do for you today?" Andrew asked, folding his hands on his desk.

Taking her hands out from behind her, Kirishima placed what she was holding on his desk in front of him.

"Cookies?" he deadpanned, as there was indeed a plate full of cookies on his desk now.

"Yes Admiral." she replied, nodding her head "My sisters and I made them, and we had some left over from tea time so it was suggested that we brought them to you, and I volunteered to bring them."

"That's very nice." Andrew said, picking up a cookie and taking a bite.

They were actually very good, and he smiled slightly as he finished the first cookie from the pile.

"Thank you Kirishima, express my gratitude to your sisters as well. They're very good." he mused, grinning at the fast battleship.

"M-my pleasure Admiral. I'll be sure to pass on your kind words. Have a pleasant day Sir." Kirishima replied, stuttering slightly and throwing up a salute, which Andrew returned, before leaving his office.

"How nice of them." he muttered, grabbing a second cookie.

 _"_ _Might as well go and check my mailbox."_ he thought, still munching on the cookie as he got up and walked to the outer office where Nagato sat when not on sortie or directing battles.

Upon exiting his office, Andrew found his mailbox…displaced.

"Hey Nagato, have you seen where my mailbox went?" he asked the battleship who was focused on the paperwork in front of her.

Her head shot up, a nervous look on her face, saying "Don't worry Admiral, I'll sort all the paperwork out and bring the important stuff to you."

Now that, caused his suspicion to rise sharply, as Nagato usually never offered to sort his mail.

"Nagato, give me my mailbox." Andrew sternly admonished, pressing a hand to his temple.

Sighing heavily, the young woman reached under her desk and lifted the box onto the surface of it.

Now, having a full mailbox was to be expected, especially as an Admiral, but the box today was overflowing!

Papers were spilling out a fluttering down onto the floor, and instead of plain white forms as it was every other day, most of the pieces were pink or red.

"Good lord!" he shouted, surprise evident on his face as he looked at all if it "What's all this?"

"Admiral, do you not know what today is?" she asked him.

"Nope." Andrew replied, still stunned at all the papers in front of him.

Nagato mumbled something, ducking her head so her hair covered her face.

"Can you repeat that?" he asked, smiling slightly "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said it's Valentine's Day!" Nagato repeated, looking up and showing the bright blush that was blazing on her cheeks.

"So that's the reason, eh?" Andrew simply said, scratching his chin as he went around behind Nagato's desk, kneeling down to grab all the papers that had fallen out of his box.

"Ad-Admiral! Please allow me to get those." she nearly shrieked as Andrew stuck his head under her chair, continuing to pick up all the letters and cards.

"Nah. I want to make sure that I get each of them personally. You may very well be having second thoughts if you put something in here. And lift your feet would you?" he chuckled, tugging weakly on a card that was trapped under her boot so as not to rip it.

Sighing again, Nagato shifted her feet, and in no time at all, Andrew had everything assembled and barely contained within the mailbox as he dusted his uniform off.

"Now then, I'm going to go through all of these accordingly, and return the gestures of all those kind enough to get me something." Andrew said, beginning to walk to his office before pausing.

"And, give everyone the day off. That includes you as well. Have all calls routed to the answering machine. I don't want to see you at your desk for the rest of the day." he said, before going to his office and closing the door behind him.

Sitting down at his desk, Andrew felt very much like he was back in elementary school, preparing to empty the paper bag of valentines that he had received from other students.

His now cold cup of cocoa long forgotten, he spread all the cards out onto the surface of his desk.

It took a little over an hour to read through all of them, but he realized that practically everyone had given him something.

Even Nagato, formal as it was, had given him a card, and he loved it still.

As well as the one that simply said 'Hey Shitty Admiral, Happy Valentine's Day!'

He'd need to thank Akebono for giving him a good laugh with that one.

Andrew had just finished putting all the cards away into a desk drawer when someone knocked at his door.

"Enter." he called, slipping back into his work persona.

The door opened slowly and a young woman poked her head in.

"Admiral? I didn't see Nagato here, so I wasn't sure if you were in today." she said, coming into the office and closing the door behind her.

"Yeah. I forgot it was Valentine's Day, so I gave her and everyone else the day off. What do you need Prinz Eugen?" he asked, leaning back as she approached his desk.

The young woman shuffled nervously in front of him, shifting her weight from foot to foot before thrusting her hand out and hurriedly saying "This is for you Admiral!"

She was holding a small heart shaped box with a little black bow and a tag on it.

"Chocolate? For me? Thank you." Andrew said warmly, taking the box from her gingerly and placing it down on his desk.

"There was…one other thing." Prinz Eugen continued, blushing quite a bit in front of him and nervously playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Name it." he mused, looking at her and trying not to chuckle.

"Well…there's kinda…this Valentine's Day dance that Mutsu and Kongou put together for tonight…and I was…wondering if you wanted to go…with me?" she asked, before backpedaling "But, someone probably asked you already so it's…"

She was cut off as Andrew stood abruptly and came around his desk.

"Prinz Eugen, I would be honored to accompany you to the dance tonight. What time is it at?" he questioned, smiling softly to her.

"It's at 7pm in the school auditorium. You can wear…anything really." she answered, grinning widely before walking away.

"It's a date then." Andrew called after her, smiling as she suddenly stopped and then resumed walking a second later.

 _"_ _Man I'm glad I brought a set of formal wear out here. I'd hate to show up in uniform to something like this."_ he thought as the door closed.

* * *

Waiting ten minutes for the area to clear, he left his office, locking it behind him, and making sure Nagato wasn't at her desk, he locked the outer office as well, leaving a note to say that 'The Admiral is out.'

Pulling out his cell phone, he rapidly dialed the one person he knew who could help with what was going on.

Touhai.

"You fool! You had to leave on holiday **now** of all times?!" Andrew shouted when the other Admiral had picked up.

 _"_ _Let me guess. You forgot about Valentine's Day?"_ he asked, laughing as he did _"Got you covered. I did it once too. Go into refrigerated warehouse 3 and the back wall, there's a container labeled 'Frozen Dinners. Emergency use only.' It's full of boxes of chocolates. You can figure out the rest."_

"You're a lifesaver. I owe you one." Andrew replied, breathing a sigh of relief as he hung up and hurried to the warehouse to give out chocolates to everyone.

The hours had just melted away, as he kept running into people and thanking them for their thoughtful gifts and cards to him for Valentine's Day.

In fact, he only had three boxes of chocolate left.

One for Kaga, one for Nagato, and one for Prinz Eugen.

Surprisingly, he hadn't run into any of them on his rounds of the base.

Though unsurprisingly, Akagi had downed her chocolate in a record 2.6 seconds while he just laughed.

He had the chocolates in hand as he headed for the school auditorium, where most indoor events were held due to its large size.

Andrew had pulled out his 3-piece navy blue suit, and donning a white shirt and red tie, in honor of the event, he had put himself together quite nicely.

As he was lacing his dress shoes, he smiled, thinking about how everyone would react, considering they'd never seen him in anything but his uniform.

It would be a bit of a culture shock.

Opening the doors to the auditorium, he could see he was absolutely correct in that assumption.

The music kinda just…stopped as everyone turned to look at him.

All the girls were actually wearing dresses and not their usual uniforms, so it was only fair that he didn't show up in his uniform either.

"Admiral on deck!" Nagato shouted, causing the girls to come to attention and salute.

"I kinda wanted to come in inconspicuously." Andrew muttered to Nagato as he waved off the salute and spoke up "Everyone, please, no formalities tonight. We're all just here to have fun!"

Taking Nagato off to the side, he grinned like a shark when she averted her eyes.

"I got your card." he simply said, chuckling when he saw a flush of red rise "It was very nice. Thank you Nagato."

As he said this, he held out the box of chocolates for the battleship to take, which she did after a moment, smiling slightly.

"And if I may say, you look lovely tonight." Andrew continued, gesturing to the black knee-length dress that she had donned for the event.

"Thank you, Admiral." she mumbled looking down, her hair falling over her face to hide it. "You look nice as well."

Chuckling lightly, he inclined his head to her as he went to the open bar that had been placed against the far wall, putting the chocolates down and reaching up to take a bottle of scotch down.

Pulling a glass from the pyramid of them, Andrew poured himself a finger of the amber liquid, adding in some water and swirling it to get the mix right.

The music had picked back up while he was talking with Nagato, and he leaned against the bar to appreciate the work that went into this.

Tables stacked with food were on one wall, with the small bar on the other, a live band was somehow persuaded to come and play, there were some tables where girls were enjoying drinks or just talking, and the rest of the space was a huge dance floor.

Streamers and balloons were everywhere, in various shades of pink or red, and he let his eyes roam slowly over the room, taking it all in until he saw the next person on his list sitting at a table.

Making his way over, he stood next to the table, asking "May I sit down?"

"Of course Admiral!" Akagi said, a small smile on her face as she sat behind a large pile of food in front of her.

Andrew sat down across from her and casually slid the second box of chocolates to the person sitting next to him.

"Chocolate?" Kaga asked, looking down slightly.

"Well I need to thank you somehow for the lovely card I got, don't I?" he replied, smiling as the stoic woman opened the box and ate one of the sweets "That, and the towel bunny that has a permanent home on my desk now."

"It was nothing." she shrugged, taking a drink from her glass.

"It was still a very nice gesture Kaga." Andrew said warmly, a grin on his face "I value you a lot, and it makes me smile that you think of me highly enough to give me a gift made by you."

It was dim, but there was the smallest tinge of red on her cheeks as he stood up, putting a hand on her shoulder for a moment before withdrawing it.

"Have a good night ladies. I'll be sure to talk with you both later." he mused, watching as someone else came in the door.

And it was the final person he needed to see.

Prinz Eugen, had arrived.

It seemed like all the air had been sucked out of the room the moment she walked in, wearing the deep red dress that ran down her figure, accentuating every curve and swell.

Her anchor hair ties were gone, allowing her gently curled hair to hang down, framing her face.

"Oh wow." Andrew breathed, leaving his half-finished drink on a nearby table and walking up to her.

Her eyes lit up the moment she saw him, and she allowed them to roam his form, while he smirked a little bit.

"Like what you see?" he mused, reaching her and offering his arm to the heavy cruiser.

"I've never seen you in anything but your uniform. I must say that it does offer a different look on you." Prinz Eugen said, smiling as she linked her arm in his.

"Different good, or different bad?" Andrew asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Different good. I like it." she replied, dragging him towards the dance floor "Come on Admiral, let's dance!"

"We have all night you know." he stated as the young woman found a spot and spun towards him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, but I'm just taking the first one, then you can dance with a few others." she said, as they began to slowly sway in time with the music.

"It doesn't matter if I dance with any others tonight. You were the one who asked me, so I'm here with you." Andrew replied, keeping his eyes focused on the young woman in front of him.

"Yeah, but," she told him almost hesitantly "It would be selfish of me if I didn't let a few of the girls dance with you. I know they want to."

"Is that so?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow "And who might they be?"

"Well I know Nagato wants a dance…as does Kaga…and probably Haruna as well." Prinz Eugen said after a moment of thought.

"Alright, once this song is done, I'll dance with each of them, then I'm coming back and spending the rest of the evening with you. Sound good?" he asked, looking at her for approval.

Her face lit up with an even bigger smile.

"Sounds like a date Admiral!" she cheerily chirped, and it was as if on que the music ended.

* * *

Fifteen minutes, leaving behind a slightly red Kaga, a deeply blushing Nagato, and a passed out Haruna, Andrew looked around for Prinz Eugen.

Finally, he spotted her sitting at a table on her own looking out at the dance floor.

"I told you I'd come back after three dances." he whispered into her ear, leaning down slightly.

A smirk came to his face as she jumped slightly, and he slid into the chair right beside her.

"Admiral! You scared me! Don't do that!" she said, a hand over her heart.

"It was fun though!" he protested, grinning at her cute expression.

"Maybe for you." she grumbled, crossing her arms and pouting.

"I've got something that will cheer you up though." he replied, pushing the final box of chocolate that he had towards her.

"Oh Admiral, you didn't need to get me anything." Prinz Eugen said, flushing slightly as she saw the box on the table.

"Nonsense. You didn't need to get me anything, but you did anyways, besides, it's Valentine's Day." Andrew stated, not taking no for an answer.

"I don't have anywhere to put it." she informed him.

"Then you might as well have them right now. There's only like ten chocolates in there." he mused, shrugging his shoulders as she opened the box.

"We could…share them?" she suggested, looking at him almost hesitantly.

"Yeah…if you want that is." he replied, watching as she took the bow off and opened the box that contained the sweets.

"Help yourself." she simply said, as they both reached in and picked a chocolate, brushing hands by accident as they did.

That left both the officer and the heavy cruiser blushing lightly, as they withdrew their hands and picked from the corners of the box.

Chewing thoughtfully, Andrew made a mental note to thank Touhai for pulling him out of the fire on that one.

Reaching in, he grabbed another chocolate, but heard a small huff from Prinz Eugen when he picked it out.

"Did you want this one?" he chuckled, waving the confection in front of her.

"I like caramel. That one has caramel in it." she replied simply.

Andrew shrugged, holding it towards her and smiling impishly.

"Open your mouth." he said, dangling the chocolate before her.

"Admiral!" she shrieked "You're not feeding me!"

"If you want this piece, I am." he mused, holding in his laughter as she blushed violently again.

Honestly, he thought it was so cute to see her so flustered.

Crossing her arms, like it was the worst thing in the world, she opened her mouth and allowed him to place the candy on her tongue, her cheeks still flushed with red.

Andrew withdrew his hand as she closed her mouth and chewed the sweet slowly, as if savoring the flavor like it was the last one on Earth.

He never would have thought that eating chocolate could look so…sensual, but the blond in front of him was having no problems with it, her blue eyes closed and her facial expression relaxed and pleased with the myriad of tastes on her palate.

While he was in silent contemplation, Prinz Eugen had finished and now had a devilish grin on her face.

"Oh Admiral." she sing-songed, picking up a piece of chocolate and dangling it in front of his mouth "Open wide."

Not expecting the shoe to be on the other foot, Andrew felt his cheeks heat up, but that only made the young woman in front of him smile wider as he opened his mouth to accept the sweet.

She withdrew her hand and he chewed thoughtfully, watching Prinz Eugen as she popped another piece in her mouth and happily ate it.

He wanted to start laughing at how odd this day was.

He went from doing paperwork in his office, to handing out chocolates, to an evening at a dance with a beautiful companion for the night.

What he mused in his mind suddenly struck him with the full weight of the words.

He thought she was…beautiful?

Well, naturally, she was beautiful.

Flowing blond hair, gentle blue eyes, and a smile that was too cute for the world.

But not just that.

She was kind, compassionate, and always on the lookout for the well-being of others especially Bismarck, and especially whenever she went on a mission, even if it was just resource gathering.

But she could be devious and cunning as well, possessing a wicked sense of humor that never failed to leave him in stitches.

 _"_ _Oh good lord."_ Andrew thought, eyes widening slightly and hands trembling imperceptibly as they gripped the edge of the table _"I think I may have fallen for her."_

"Admiral? Are you alright? You look a little pale." Prinz Eugen said, eyes filled with concern as she looked at him.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm alright. Just…thinking about something." he replied quickly, dropping his eyes to the table.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked after a moment of silence between the two.

"Yeah…I'm good." Andrew told her, trying to put a casual smile on his face, but letting a blush rise up.

It was those eyes!

Those deep blue pools that he was getting lost in, boring into him with a benevolent glare that was breaking down any walls he had put in place however many years ago they were built.

Just as he was drawing a breath to say something, she shoved the last chocolate into his mouth, causing him to gag as it went a little too far back before closing his mouth and chewing the confection.

All the while with a small scowl on his face.

While she sat there with a self-satisfied smile on hers.

Andrew finished chewing and swallowed, getting ready to speak once again, but Prinz Eugen beat him to the punch.

"Pity. I wanted a taste of that. It was the last chocolate too." she groaned, putting a wolfish grin on.

"Well that's too bad, cause it's already gone." he replied, folding his hands on the table in front of him.

"I know of one way I can get a taste." she whispered, her eyes darkening.

Before he had a chance to reply, Prinz Eugen leaned over, closing the distance between them and placed her soft lips on his.

He made a sound between a moan and a squeak of surprise, parting his lips slightly.

Prinz Eugen eagerly continued the kiss, lacing her fingers around the back of his neck while he twined his hands into her hair.

It was short, but sweet, and they broke apart breathless, both at a loss for words at the sparks that had suddenly ignited a roaring fire deep within them.

Andrew licked his lips, and found them tasting pleasantly of cherries, due to her lip gloss.

Prinz Eugen on the other hand, looked slightly embarrassed.

"Admiral, I apologize if that was too forward." she mumbled, looking away from him and refusing to meet his eyes.

"Don't worry about it…I enjoyed it too." he whispered, grasping her chin softly in his hand and forcing her to look at him.

"We're at a dance, you know. How about we…dance?" Andrew asked, giving her a gentle peck on the lips to affirm how he felt towards her.

Her face instantly lit up with a broad grin, as they stood and walked hand in hand to the dance floor.

Sure, he was taller than her.

Sure, he was her superior officer.

But, Andrew was damn sure that he would do anything he could to protect her.

And just looking at that smile, and deep into her eyes, he promised himself that he would never hurt her in any way.

Sure, she would still go out on sorties and expeditions.

Sure, she would probably get damaged to an extent on some.

But as long as she came back, and as long as she loved him, that would be enough.

* * *

 **Fin.**


	2. Admiral x Kaga

**A/N:** Howdy again, just me with another chapter of this. I got 2 reviews, which wasn't bad, especially for a small fandom like this. So to the guest (ASA) who asked if I'll do Abyssals as well, I'm gonna give you a solid maybe.

I've been trying to start playing Kancolle, and I managed to make an account on DMM or whatever it is, but as I'm from Canada, and it's not available in my country, I'm at a stump. Any help would be appreciated.

Anyways, here's chapter 2

* * *

 **Stiff Shoulder**

* * *

Admiral Andrew Dixon put the kickstand on his motorcycle down as he took off his helmet and flattened his hair, placing his peak cap on his head.

Going up to the wooden door, he knocked twice and heard the person inside call a greeting to allow him to enter.

It was another gloriously sunny day, not a cloud in the sky as he walked inside the humble abode of the First Carrier Division where they practiced during the day.

It had become somewhat of a habit to drop by once per week and chat with the two carriers over tea and snacks, which never failed to amuse him.

"Kaga, good to see you." he said, walking in, taking off his hat and closing the door behind him.

"Admiral. I trust your day is going well?" she replied, sitting on her knees facing him.

How she managed to do that for so long always befuddled him. He couldn't do it for more than a few minutes before his knees began to seize.

"Quite well. I've been looking forward to this all day." Andrew mused with a smile before looking around "Where's Akagi?"

"She wasn't feeling well so she went to lie down." Kaga replied, pouring green tea for the both of them as Andrew sat on the tatami mat and scooted to the coffee table.

"Looks like you're stuck with me then." he chuckled, taking a small sip of his tea.

They talked for an hour of the most mundane things, ranging from the paperwork he was doing in the office, to how her practice was going that day.

That wasn't to say that they didn't talk of interesting things, but it was all mostly just the same conversation, until Kaga grimaced.

"Something wrong?" Andrew asked, about to take a sip, before he noticed that her face was slightly contorted in discomfort.

"I think I may have strained a muscle while practicing today." she mumbled, rubbing her right shoulder.

Kaga wasn't lying now, but she had lied earlier. Akagi had gone to Mamiya's earlier to get something to eat, and to give Kaga some privacy.

"Oh, well is there anything I can do?" Andrew questioned, looking at her with concern.

"I wouldn't want to burden you." Kaga replied, taking a drink of her tea.

"No burden at all." he said warmly.

"Well…you could give me a massage?" she suggested, placing her cup down.

Her muneate had been taken off before he even arrived, which he never actually noticed.

"Ah. A good idea." he mused, getting up and going to sit behind Kaga.

It was a well-hidden secret, that only two people knew (the Admiral, and Nagato, after she forced it from him) which was that the Admiral had a huge crush on Kaga.

As he knelt down, he caught the subtle hint of her shampoo and shivered slightly.

She smelled of cherry blossoms, much like the trees he had seen while walking around the base.

Just putting his hands on her shoulders and feeling the small electrifying shock that went through him was enough.

Though when he felt that, it was difficult to suppress the shudder he felt coming on, but did anyways.

Gently rubbing her shoulders, he could feel her shifting slightly in front of him, pushing her back more towards him.

"Harder." Kaga mumbled, taking a sip of her tea as he continued,

Obliging her, Andrew began to apply more pressure on her shoulders in an attempt to relieve the discomfort that she had.

This continued for a few moments before Kaga sighed, getting up from her position and walking to the bunk beds.

"What?" he asked, looking on in confusion as she grabbed a pillow and tossed it on the floor.

"You weren't pressing hard enough to do an adequate job." she said, before laying down "That, I would assume is due to not having an advantageous position. Now you will."

She was laying on her stomach, face turned sideways to look at him as he sat there still.

Andrew continued to stare into her deep brown eyes as she looked at him impassively, before he got up and walked, kneeling down next to her.

Just before he was about to begin again, Kaga spoke up.

"No, you need to be right over it to put the most force into it." she informed him calmly.

"That would mean…" he muttered, blushing a deep red at the thoughts that were rushing through his mind.

"Yes, you'll need to straddle my back. Very astute." Kaga said, waving her hand nonchalantly.

Images flashed in his brain about what he was about to do, and his face became even more red as he shuffled over and swung a leg over her body, straddling her.

Pushing most of his weight into her shoulder, he heard a crack, to which Kaga sighed in pleasure as the painful pressure in her back subsided slightly.

"Right there Admiral. That's the spot." she murmured after a moment "That's the trouble spot."

In the beginning, it wasn't too bad.

He had quickly grown used to the position he was in, straddling her hips, and that she was freely allowing him to help her was a boon to him.

 _"_ _This'll be easy. It'll be a snap."_ Andrew thought, a small grin on his face as he continued his ministrations.

Oh how wrong he was!

As the minutes wore on, Kaga began to act…differently than usual.

At first, he shrugged off the strange happenings.

It was a hum of approval every so often, indicating that he was finally doing a good enough job to help her relax and work the tension out.

But those hums turned into groans.

And then those groans evolved into moans!

It was as if she was actively trying to sexually charge the atmosphere around them, without even noticing.

Biting his lip hard, Andrew made a conscious effort to remain silent, but his mind was going wild as the blood roared in his ears.

Her vocalizations weren't the only thing going on though.

Slightly, almost imperceptibly, he could feel the movement of her hips, shifting minutely upwards towards him.

He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but he was aware that he didn't hate the sensation that she was causing.

It was also fortunate that her movements were small, because if she moved her waist much more, he was certain that she'd feel something…surprising.

"Uh…Kaga?" Andrew asked, fighting to keep his voice level as he continued.

"Mmm…yes Admiral?" the young woman replied lazily, obviously completely relaxed and sounding like she was about to doze off at any moment.

"You're being awfully…vocal about this." he mused, heat beginning to flow onto his face.

"Well you've got magic hands. I'm certain that I'll be satisfied after this. There's probably nowhere that your fingers couldn't reach to release tension." the carrier said, before letting out a low moan, much like a growl.

He would've needed to be blind and deaf to have missed the double entendre in her statement, and it just made him blush a deeper shade of red.

Andrew jerked his hands back as Kaga rolled over, staring at him with a smirk on her face.

"Admiral," she purred "You've made me feel so much _better_. The freedom of movement I have now is just fantastic."

The compromising position that he had been in instantly got a hundred times worse.

"I-I'm glad I was able t-to assist Kaga." Andrew stuttered fighting off the waves of ecstasy roiling within his body.

The stoic carrier was never like this. What on earth was happening with her?

He began to get off, sitting up slightly and starting to shift his weight before a gentle hand on his chest stopped him.

 _"_ _Please, don't do this. Don't tease me like this. My heart won't be able to handle it Kaga."_ Andrew thought, clenching his eyes shut and biting the inside of his cheek.

"I would like to thank you for helping me out Admiral." the carrier murmured, leaning up slightly and drawing her hand down the front of his uniform, her deep brown eyes sparkling.

"That isn't necessary, I was merely doing what anyone else would've done in this situation." he muttered, trying to keep his voice level.

"But Admiral, a little bird told me a secret about something rather, important." she drawled, leaning up even closer until her lips were next to his ear.

"I was told, that you, have a major crush."

"Nagato I'm gonna kill you." Andrew mumbled, barely audible to her, but Kaga heard, and she chuckled quietly.

"Your secretary did an admirable job keeping quiet, but a slip of the tongue in range of someone can make all the difference." Kaga mused, pulling back with a soft smile on her face.

"How long have you known?" he questioned, his heart grinding to a stop and the blood draining from his face in shame.

"A while now." she replied offhand "I've been thinking about it a lot you know. And how to inform you of the news."

"The news of what?" he asked, eyes downcast.

"That I like you too Admiral." Kaga replied, quietly after a moment of silence passed between the two.

"What?" Andrew asked, eyes sharply meeting hers, a stupid grin forming on his face "What did you say?"

"I said, that I like you too." she stated again, smiling slightly.

"Kaga I could kiss you right now, good lord that's a weight off." Andrew chuckled, taking her hand in his.

Kaga merely smiled, before closing the distance between there lips for a gentle kiss.

His other hand came up to caress the side of her face, as if this was all unreal and he had to make sure she was there and this was actually happening.

Both missed two sets of eyes glancing in through the window, before ducking back out of sight.

"Kaga seems pleased." Akagi whispered, smiling as she looked over at her compatriot for what happened.

"As does the Admiral. I'm happy for him." Nagato replied, crossing her arms as they wandered away, content to leave the new couple alone for a little while.

* * *

 **Fin**


	3. Admiral x Nagato

**A/N:** These are coming fast and furious for now, but won't be for long. As my profile states, I'm active duty with the RCN, an engineer by trade and we have sailing coming up. A short 2 week stint out with a weekend in Seattle, and then at the end of May my ship is leaving for RIMPAC and then LA Fleet Week (so if you're in the area, come get a tour of a Canadian ship and you might see me!) and we'll be back in September at some point.

Couple of points: I do like to personally respond to reviews, so don't be surprised if you drop me one and get a message back! Also, the *major* outcry for Abyssal's means that I will indeed be doing them, but like I said, be patient. I've never played the game, and I've only watched about half of the anime.

After this one, it'll be an Admiral x Shigure so keep your eyes out!

Thanks!

* * *

 **Fireworks**

* * *

"Come on Admiral, you never let us do anything fun!" Tenryuu complained, standing in front of his desk with her arms crossed.

"You're joking, right?" Andrew deadpanned, glancing to his secretary Nagato and then back to the light cruiser "We just had a movie night like a week ago, and two months ago, there was the party for defeating the Battleship Princess, and then the month before that, it was the Valentine's Day dance."

"Yeah but sir, we scored a major victory today. That should be cause enough for celebration!" she argued, making a good point.

"This is a military base, we can't celebrate every victory that comes our way, but I can see your point. Everyone is stressed and needs to blow off a little steam. If you promise to keep it a manageable gathering, I have no problem approving it." he said, signing another requisition form.

"Of course sir," Tenryuu replied, smiling widely "A small celebration was all I had in mind. Starting at 7 tonight."

She saluted, walking out of the office, whistling happily as she went.

"You are aware Admiral, that this is going to be a massive party with large costs and a heavy cleanup." Nagato stated flatly, not even looking up from her report.

"I know," Andrew sighed, standing and looking out the window "I have a feeling that it would've been happening whether or not I approved of it.

"But let's face it Nagato, everyone has been under a lot of pressure, and we did pull off a stunning victory, so a little celebration is in order to help everyone relax and make us stronger for the challenges that lie ahead.

"The last thing we need is someone snapping from being pushed too hard or from overwork. I know Akashi would be more than happy to take a night off."

"Understood Admiral. Will you be partaking in the festivities tonight?" she asked, finally glancing up to his statuesque form in front of the windows.

"Like I said Nagato, everyone deserves a night off. Especially you." Andrew replied, chuckling lightly as he turned off his computer "C'mon, let's get some lunch from Mamiya's. My treat."

Looking at her watch, Nagato was about to inform the commander that he was ten minutes early to lunch, but looking at the laid-back expression, she smiled thinly and stood.

"Your funds will be taking a hit then Admiral. You know how much battleships can eat."

"I know," Andrew said, grinning slightly "But I don't mind."

Locking the office door behind them, he resolved to take the rest of the day off and ordering Nagato to do the same.

And, even though he didn't outwardly show it, he was indeed quite excited at what Tenryuu had planned for the evening ahead.

* * *

Evening had finally rolled around on the base, and everyone had gathered at the parade square, where several large booths had been put up, with two handling drinks, three for food, and one was a DJ booth where Naka was currently putting out some wicked tunes.

"I must admit, they really outdid themselves planning this party." Andrew chuckled, sipping on his gin and tonic.

One drink wouldn't hurt to be honest.

Not bothering to change beforehand either, he smiled at the boisterous women around him all having a good time and letting loose.

"That is agreed Admiral. I believe it was Tenryuu and Aoba who went through most of the trouble to set this up." Nagato replied, taking a sip from her wine as the pair wandered through the chaos.

They had even let the members of the JMSDF who were responsible for general maintenance of the base join in on the festivities, and it was safe to say that everyone was having a good time.

"Okay folks, time for something a little more exciting and explosive!" Naka yelled through the microphone, voice amplified to even louder levels then normal, causing Andrew to wince slightly.

All at once, a cacophony of fireworks exploded in the sky, lighting it up with splendor.

Most were caught in the pure beauty of it, and watched in awe as many colours intermingled together, creating a pastel of majesty that few had ever seen.

All were watching in joy, except for one person.

One was watching in downright terror, unable to move, frozen in time.

 _"_ _Oh my god. Not again. Please not again. I can't take the pain of that again."_

"Hey…Nagato?" Andrew questioned, looking at his secretary "What do you think…Nagato? Are you alright?"

The concern in his voice mounted as he looked at Nagato, standing stock still, hands shaking slightly, and her red eyes wide with an emotion he never thought he'd see her wear.

Unhidden fear. She was bloody terrified.

 _"_ _Uhhh fuck. She's having a panic attack it looks like. Or she's in shock. Gotta get her inside and sitting down. Get her away from the noise and try to find out what happened."_ he thought, his own enjoyment forgotten.

All he cared about now was helping Nagato.

Putting an arm around her shoulder, he was able to coax her to the closest residence that was available.

Which just happened to be his house.

Closing the door and turning on a lamp, he led her over to the couch, sitting her down and taking the half empty glass of wine from her hands and placing it on the coffee table.

"Nagato?" Andrew asked, his voice gentle so as not to startle her.

The sounds from the party and fireworks outside were still audible, but they were severely reduced from what they had been while on the parade square.

The battleship blinked twice and shook her head, looking around the living room of his house.

"Admiral? How did I get in your house? What happened?" she asked, clearly confused at what had happened.

"That's what I'd like to know as well Nagato." he replied softly, taking a seat next to her on the sofa "One minute, we were at the party and everything was fine, and the next, you're frozen, staring off into space looking terrified."

She blushed deep in embarrassment, turning away from his eyes and mumbling "Don't worry Admiral it won't happen again."

"Please Nagato, I know you're trying to be all tough and serious, but you don't need to. It's just you and me, and I won't think any less of you if you show a little bit of emotion. What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" Andrew questioned, blatantly concerned for her.

He did think that it was a little bit of a dirty trick, asking if she trusted him when he obviously knew she did, but hey, desperate times and all.

"I do trust you Admiral, but I just don't want you to think of me as…weak." she informed him quietly, looking down.

Chuckling gently, Andrew laid his hand on top of hers "You're a member of the Big 7 and you have eight 16-inch guns, and I know you could beat me to a pulp without even breaking a sweat. There's no possible way I could ever think of you as weak."

She sighed, looking into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity, and decided to finally tell him.

"Operation Crossroads." was all she said, allowing him to figure the rest out, which didn't take long.

"Right." Andrew replied quietly, feeling her thread her fingers into his. Obviously, the memories were a lot for her.

"You were in both tests but sank after the second one. Shot Baker I believe, a 23-kiloton yield." he mused after a moment "You must have been terrified."

"I was, and those fireworks out there brought the memories rushing back, so I froze up." Nagato replied, leaning her head on his shoulder for support "It was just like I was back in Bikini Atoll, slipping beneath the surface of the water."

Aware that his secretary was falling asleep where she sat, Andrew said "C'mon, you can stay here for the night. I'll take the couch. You're dead on your feet after all that excitement."

While he was expecting a fight or protest from her, all Nagato did was nod sleepily, standing up and allowing him to guide her to his bedroom.

"The bathroom is right through there, and I'll be just out in the living room so holler if you need anything. I'm just gonna change really quickly while you get settled," he stated "Will you be comfortable enough sleeping in your uniform?"

"I'll be fine sir." she said wearily, sitting down on the bed as she watched him grab a set of flannel pj pants and a t-shirt from the dresser.

Changing quickly and brushing his teeth, Andrew walked back in quietly, flipping off the bathroom light and into his bedroom.

Nagato had turned off the main light and turned on a small bedside lamp and was sitting up, her boots discarded off to the side as she regarded him, barely awake, but a small smile on her face.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here Admiral. And for listening to me." she said quietly, laying down in the large bed.

"No trouble at all Nagato. I'll always make time for you. Have a good night." Andrew replied, grinning slightly as he walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Pulling a pillow and a blanket from the small closet in the hall, the Admiral settled down on the couch for a decent sleep, content that he had helped someone out who mattered to him.

He was laying awake on the sofa for about half an hour, cursing his stupidity.

"Ah crap. I gotta take a leak."

Figuring Nagato was probably asleep by now, and cursing the layout of the house, he gently opened the bedroom door and snuck to the bathroom, closing that door behind him and flicking on the light.

He was as quiet as possible, but the toilet still made a little bit of noise when flushing, which in the silent house sounded like a bomb going off.

Wincing at the noise, he turned off the light and crept across the darkened bedroom, the sounds of celebration quiet, but still there.

He had nearly made it out, when he head a sleepy voice say "Admiral?"

"Sorry I woke you. I had to use the head." Andrew quietly said, walking over and sitting on the bed beside where she lay.

Silence reigned for a few moments, before he stood and took a step, but a hand grabbed hold of his arm.

"Stay with me?" Nagato asked, and he could almost see the askance in her eyes "I just don't want to be alone after what happened."

Dead silence was all that was there, save for our light breathing.

Andrew took another step away, before nodding and walking to the other side of the large bed, sliding beneath the comforter next to the battleship.

A comfortable silence lapsed between them, as Andrew turned on his side towards Nagato smiling lightly and letting his eyes droop.

Just as he was starting to nod off, he felt Nagato shimmy over, pressing her back into his chest and intermingling her legs with his.

He heard a sigh of contentment as he draped and arm around her stomach, pulling her just a little closer towards him.

"Night Nagato." Andrew murmured, placing a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

"Night Admiral." the battleship mumbled in reply, before sleepily saying "Love you."

 _"_ _Love you too Nagato."_ he thought, a megawatt grin breaking onto his face as he finally drifted off to sleep with one final thought.

 _"_ _I will do anything I can, to keep her safe."_

* * *

 **Fin**


	4. Admiral x Shigure

**A/N:** Hello all, once again, it's me. I've responded to all reviews personally that I could, so I feel it's time to get this one out. It only took an hour to write, but it was about 3 days of trying to come up with an idea, and all the ones I had, sucked, so thanks Stuka87 for giving me a kick in the ass to help me out.

Now this girl has been hotly requested, and I do hope that you find this small story adequate for her.

Next up, is YA-MA-TO! It was initially gonna be Haruna, but someone made me change the order, which I don't mind at all, so please enjoy!

* * *

 **A Rainy Day at the Office**

* * *

"Mamiya, as always, that lunch was amazing." Admiral Dixon smiled, pushing the plate away from him "If I keep eating here, I'm gonna need to hit the gym a lot more."

"Thank you, sir. I'm pleased that you enjoyed the meal." Mamiya said, a grin on her face as she cleared his table.

He prepared to pull out his wallet, but Mamiya had said it was on the house.

So he waited until her back was turned and put a thousand yen note down on the table before making a hasty run to the door.

Only to find out that it was absolutely pouring rain outside.

 _"_ _Aw crap. It's really coming down out there."_ he thought, rubbing his chin.

"Ah, it's raining." a quiet voice piped up from next to him.

"Oh Shigure. I didn't see you there." Andrew said, looking to his left, at the destroyer looking out the door at the pounding rain.

"Admiral, were you heading back to your office?" she asked, looking at him with a small smile.

"Yes, I was, before it started raining cats and dogs out that is." he replied, gesturing to the weather.

"I'll walk with you to your office then sir…if you're okay with that, that is." Shigure stated, looking down a little and toeing the ground.

"That would be wonderful. Just a moment." Andrew said, giving her a soft smile before calling "Mamiya, do you happen to have an umbrella kicking around I can borrow?"

"Of course Admiral. Here you are." Mamiya replied after a moment of searching in the coat closet.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to return it later." he grinned, stepping outside under the awning with Shigure and opening it up.

The pair began walking at a demure pace towards the administration building, as a small rumble of thunder sounded in the distance.

In response to that, Shigure jumped slightly and grabbed his arm, before proceeding to link arms with him, much to his surprise.

Her bright blue eyes watched the rain pound all around them, bouncing off the umbrella to create a medley that any snare drummer would be proud of.

Andrew had quickly found that in the first few steps from the restaurant, that the umbrella was not large enough to cover them both, unless she was sitting on his shoulders, so, being the gentleman that he was, he kept Shigure dry, while taking most of the brunt from the rainstorm himself.

Finally getting back to his office, Shigure led the way in with Andrew following, closing the door behind him and dropping the umbrella next to the door.

As he proceeded to drip all over the floor, his teeth chattering slightly and shivers from the now chilly uniform that clung to his body.

"Admiral, you're all wet." Shigure pointed out, walking up to him.

"Yes well," Andrew said, chuckling lightly "If me being wet is the only price I need to pay to escort a lovely girl around so she doesn't get soaked in the rain, that's alright by me."

Shigure blushed slightly, red appearing on her cheeks as she grinned and looked down.

Stripping off his sopping tunic, he hung it up to dry, and was relieved to see that there was a spare uniform in the coat closet in his office.

"Admiral?" Shigure called, just as he was about to head into the bathroom adjoined to his office to change.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked, pausing midway through opening the door.

"Would you…would you like me to help you get warm again?" she questioned, flushing a deep red but not breaking eye contact with the officer.

 _"_ _Of all the questions to be asked today, this was definitely not on the list I had thought of."_ he thought, hanging the fresh uniform on the doorknob and walking over to the destroyer, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Shigure…" Andrew said softly, a small smile on his face "I'm happy how we are right now, as friends. Maybe eventually, we'll have something more, but for now, let's avoid anything deeper, alright?"

"Okay Admiral." she said, but not before throwing her arms around him in a hug "Thank you, for being my friend."

"For sure." he replied, letting his own arms encircle the destroyer "And I do hate to break up the moment, but I'm getting your uniform all wet by dripping on it."

They broke apart laughing, both with a faint bit of red on their cheeks, but with genuine smiles on their faces.

One quick uniform change later, Andrew was sitting at his desk, talking with Shigure about how her day was.

"I was okay on the torpedo range, but my gunnery skills are what I really want to work on. I want to get up to a ninety percent hit ratio, and I'm only at a seventy six percent right now." Shigure stated, her eyes sparkling.

"Practice makes perfect Shigure. That and never give up on yourself. Remember those, and you'll have no trouble reaching your goals." Andrew replied, signing another requisition order for ammunition.

"How was your day Admiral?" she asked after a moment, cocking her head cutely to one side.

"Good. Got some paperwork done, watch DesDiv 6 perform a few simulated attacks on a battleship target, and then had lunch at Mamiya's. You know the rest from there." he said, looking out the window at the still pattering rain.

"I love the rain." Shigure said, standing up and walking around his desk to look out the window. "It makes it so…peaceful outside."

"Like the world is cleaning itself off from the days events, giving us a clean slate to work with while giving all living things a necessary element for survival. It's beautiful." he murmured seeing the sun peek through a break in the clouds before disappearing again.

"You like the rain too Admiral?" she asked, looking at him for a moment before glancing outside again.

"Yeah. Always have." he replied softly "Back when I still lived in Canada, way back when I was just a little kid, I can remember going out to play in the rain with my parents. I assume they weren't too fond of it, but they put up with it because I was just a kid, too young to know any better.

"Ever since then, I've always loved rainy days. As I got older, it became less about playing in puddles and getting soaked, and more about focusing on reading and writing. It helped expand my musical tastes and keep me relaxed with the drumming of rain on the sheet metal overhang outside my bedroom window.

"I guess the rain kinda helped make me who I am today. The Admiral at this naval base, and it helped get me here with all of you."

He punctuated that by standing from his chair and taking her hand in his, a small smile gracing his features.

"I'm glad you're here Admiral." Shigure finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"Me too Shigure…me too." Andrew replied, letting go of her hand as they both focused on the rain outside.

No more was said between them that day, but both knew in their hearts, that they had taken the first step towards something that was really special.

The first step, towards lifelong happiness.

* * *

 **Fin**


	5. Admiral x Yamato

**A/N:** Like I said, fast an furious for now, but we leave for a 2 week sail next monday so you'll all have a break from me. As requested by Killroy122496, we have Yamato here, enjoying a quiet evening with the Admiral. Quite romantic if I do say so.

Also, as I'm a total history weenie, I've got lots of model kits. My current project is a 1/350 Light Cruiser Kinu, which is awesome, and the postman dropped off a 1/350 Kaga! My favorite carrier of ALL TIME! Super happy today.

Anyways, next up is gonna be one of my picks, and it's my second favorite carrier here to win the Admirals heart, Shokaku!

Enjoy this one though, I had fun writing it.

* * *

 **A Sunset on the Water**

* * *

"Hey Yamato?" Admiral Dixon asked, looking at the woman sitting on the bench next to him.

"Yes Admiral?" she questioned, looking at him quizzically.

"I know historically, you went on a few sorties, like Leyte and Ten-Go, but have you taken part in any sorties since you've been back?" he wondered, watching as her hands tightened slightly on her parasol.

"I have not taken part in any battles since my summoning Admiral. I've not even gotten off this island for a small sail due to the huge strain on resources I have or a gathering of resources." Yamato grumbled, looking out at the water with a longing.

"Well to be fair, not too many battleships go out on resource missions…but that's kinda a poor show that you've never been to sea before since you came back," Andrew mused, following her sight line with a small smile.

"Tell you what Yamato, meet me at around 1830 hours at dock A2 and I'll show you a surprise." he said, holding back a chuckle as her eyes widened slightly.

"A surprise Admiral? What is it?" she asked, visibly intrigued.

"Now if I told you that, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, correct?" Andrew replied, laughing as she pouted in annoyance.

A 65,000t battleship, pride of the Imperial Japanese Navy, armed with the largest naval rifles produced, and here she was, pouting.

That's something you don't see every day.

"Remember. 1830 tonight Yamato. Dock A2. Don't be late." he said, before throwing a wink in and walking away, shoving his hands in his pockets as a sly smile slid onto his face.

 _"_ _That girl has no idea what she's in for tonight."_

Yamato, for her part, was doing a good impersonation of a tomato, after she caught the wink her commander tossed her way.

"Don't worry Admiral." she whispered, standing up and smoothing her skirt "I will not be late. No matter what."

* * *

His thoughts elsewhere most of the day, he spent the time where he was supposed to be working preparing his evening plans.

Of course, Mutsu had been all for it, and while Nagato was reluctant, she also lent her expertise.

He honestly had almost lost his hearing when Mutsu decided to squeal about how cute it was.

So now he was standing on the dock, watching the final few minutes tick down as he heard someone walk up behind him.

"Yamato," Andrew said, turning around with a smile "Right on time."

"Of course, Admiral. I'm never tardy." the battleship said, looking at him with interest "So what is this surprise you had in mind?"

"Still not then, but come on, it's soon." he replied with a knowing grin as he stepped down lightly into a waiting boat, holding his hand out to help her in.

Yamato took the offered hand, blushing lightly as she stepped down into the boat and settled into the small wraparound couch as the Admiral whistled.

Fubuki and Shigure ran out and cast off the mooring lines with a quick salute, giggling to each other as Andrew eased the boat into the channel and nosed towards the harbor mouth.

"Thanks girls!" he called, waving to them as they slowly motored out into Hiroshima Bay, far enough away from land to avoid curious onlookers, but still close enough to discourage any Abyssal attacks.

After twenty minutes of sailing, they had reached a mostly central point of the bay, and Andrew stopped the engine, flicking a switch on the dash to cut the flow of petrol, and then flicking another that rewarded his ears with the sound on an anchor chain rattling down.

The pair had talked a little bit on the way out, getting to know each other better, and Yamato was surprised at the ease with which he had masterfully sailed them out into the water.

"It's just practice, I used to do a lot of boating when I was younger with my folks on the lake by where we lived." Andrew had said, grinning widely as he removed his cap and stowed it, letting the wind ruffle his short hair.

Now that they had stopped, he pulled a small cloth out from another bin and flipped up a table in front of the couch that Yamato had been lounging on.

"What's all this Admiral?" she asked, sitting up and blinking at what he was doing.

Smoothing the white cloth on the table, he smiled at her, setting out a candle and lighting it.

"Well you said you had never left the island, even on just a small sail, so I wanted to change that." he replied softly, pulling out a pair of foil wrapped plates, one much bigger than the other and setting them on the table.

"I know it's not hotel quality," Andrew said with a chuckle as she narrowed her eyes at him "But I'm sure you'll like it all the same."

The meal that had been prepared was a simple one, with just chicken curry and rice, but Andrew would need to thank Houshou for the recipes and cooking pointers, and from the pleased look on Yamato's face when she tasted it, he knew that it had paid off.

"Did you make this Admiral?" she asked between bites, dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

"I did, with plenty of help from Houshou and Mamiya." he replied before having a bite himself, to which he nodded at the taste.

Once again, the pair chatted amicably, with Andrew telling a few stories about hilarious things that he had seen while in the military, and Yamato talking about some of the better times she had spent as Flagship of the Combined Fleet.

Andrew found is fascinating to hear her stories of the men who walked her decks like Yamamoto and Morishita, and to get first hand accounts of the battles she had participated in before being sunk.

"Chin up, night's not over yet." Andrew said, as he cleaned up the dishes and put everything back away.

Yamato had seemed slightly upset that the night was winding down, and he couldn't help but smile as he settled next to her on the couch.

"I figured that you'd want to watch at least one sunset at sea, so here we are." he mused, watching as her head turned to the bow to observe the brilliant display of colours in front of the boat.

Reds intermingling with oranges and yellows, with just the right amount of cloud cover to make it look even nicer, without getting in the way of the breathtaking view that was stretched in front of them.

Yamato could feel tears beginning to slide down her cheeks as she put on a watery smile, turning to Andrew.

 _"_ _Ohhh crap. She's crying. Not good, not good! ABORT! MAYDAY! OKLAHOMA!"_ he thought, a grimace overtaking his features as he looked at her.

"Silly Admiral, these are happy tears." Yamato clarified, wiping her eyes "Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before, and I thank you for it."

Before he could respond, she snuggled into his side, drawing her feet up and resting her head on his chest, her left arm encircling his torso in a sort of half hug as she looked back at the sunset.

Tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder, he grinned, very pleased with himself as he turned his attention to the steadily dropping sun, until it was nearly below the horizon.

"Admiral?" Yamato's voice drew him from his internal musings as he looked down at her, to find she was looking at him.

"Thank you for this. It means a lot to me."

"Anything for you Yamato." he whispered, smiling softly at her.

And before he could react, she shifted forward, capturing his lips in hers, closing her eyes as she melted into the kiss.

 _"_ _There's a lot of shit in this world, but it seems like I found my ray of sunshine to keep me on the straight and narrow."_ Andrew thought, before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close.

They broke apart, both with tinges of red on their cheeks, but with wide smiles on their faces.

Snuggling together, the couple watched the sun set on another busy day at the naval base, but they knew that the sun had just risen on a new day in their relationship with each other.

* * *

 **Fin**


	6. Admiral x Shoukaku

**A/N:** Howdy again. Good thing for you, this is probably my last one for a few weeks, cause of my sailing schedule. Should be back on the 4th of May though, so that'll be good.

Like I said, this is a Shoukaku x Admiral one, and the next one, once I get back, will be a Furutaka x Admiral shot, so I'll do my best on that.

I'm very pleased that you all enjoyed the Shigure and Yamato chapters. Both were fun to work on.

So, now, after three beers and a large glass of rum and coke, I present to you, the newest chapter. My usual grammar-nazi self may not be up to par due to the alcohol.

* * *

 **Blind Date**

* * *

"Remind me once again, why I'm doing this?" Admiral Andrew Dixon growled, focusing on putting his cufflinks on properly.

"Cause the boys want you to stop being such a grump around the office." Captain John Pullman replied "And Nagato is getting sick of it as well."

"So, let me get this straight. You, in all your infinite wisdom, decided to set up a blind date for me so I'd stop being a grump?" Andrew asked finished with the cufflinks and grabbing the blue striped tie from the hanger and popping the collar on his white shirt.

"That's about the half of it. Plus, you might actually enjoy it." John grinned, thinking back to how he, Nagato and a few others concocted this plot.

"Remind me why I keep you people around?" Andrew muttered, his hands deftly tying a full Windsor and snugging the fabric up to the top of his shirt.

"Because I'm, quote 'The best damn logistics officer this side of the Pacific' end quote." John stated smugly, crossing his arms "What's the matter? Scared?"

Andrew couldn't help but scoff at that.

"Not scared, no. Just…a little out of practice. Never been set up on a blind date, and my last date was probably…four years ago now."

"Jesus lad, you're about due for a date. I promise that nothing will go wrong!" John assured as he handed Andrew his jacket "I've got the base for the night, so don't worry about a thing. Zuikaku will give me a hand as she's on duty with me."

"Don't jinx yourself. This place has a habit of things going crazy." Andrew mused, smoothing his jacket and looking in the mirror.

"Looking good there Cap, now go and knock her dead. Your reservations are in a half hour at Houshou's place." John told him, watching as his superior departed, and only once he was gone did he chuckle to himself.

 _"_ _This is gonna be a good night, I can feel it."_

Across the base, much of the same conversation was going on in the dorm of Carrier Div 5.

"I've never done something like this before Zuikaku. Why did you suggest it?" Shoukaku asked her sister while putting her earrings in.

"Eh, I felt like you should have a little fun for once." the carrier shrugged, not turning away from her book "Besides, whoever it is, you'll knock em dead."

 _"_ _I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about how_ _ **he**_ _would feel about this."_ Shoukaku thought with a small grimace.

She knew that the Admiral had captured her heart. That much was obvious to her.

Whenever he would smile, it would cause her to as well.

Feather light touches, such as from her passing paperwork or brushing against each other in the halls never failed to make her heart beat just a little faster.

And boy, whenever he complimented her, whether it be on her archery skills, or just an off the cuff remark about the perfume she was wearing, it always left her a blushing mess.

Zuikaku didn't know that she had fallen for him.

At least…she didn't think that her sister knew about that.

If she did, Shoukaku would be absolutely mortified.

So that was why she was subjecting herself to this, so that her sister didn't get suspicious about if she was interested in someone, because Zuikaku could be pretty…stubborn when she wanted to find something out.

Shoukaku did the one thing that she could.

She would make this date an absolute disaster. It would be so bad that whoever this guy was, he'd never want to see her again.

After slipping on her heels, grabbing her purse, and performing a quick last-minute check in the mirror, she gave a satisfied nod.

"Have fun Shoukaku!" Zuikaku called before the door closed, a self-satisfied grin on her face.

Her sister thought she was sneaky, but it was plain as day to anyone who knew her really well that she had the hots for the Admiral.

That was why Zuikaku, Nagato, and Pullman all teamed up on this.

Because as much as he tried to hide it, the Admiral had fallen for Shoukaku.

Both were just too dense to notice that the other one had interest.

But tonight, with any luck, they'd be forced to.

* * *

"Ah! Good evening Admiral. I was told to expect you." Houshou grinned, grabbing two menus and leading the officer back to a private room "Here for a date?"

"Something like that." Dixon grumbled as he followed the carrier back, looking around the restaurant and seeing other girls enjoying a candlelit dinner.

"Yes well, you have my word that when she arrives, I'll send her back." Houshou replied, setting the menu's down and walking back out the door.

Said door opened not even fifteen seconds later, and Andrew turned around, expecting to see someone with Houshou, but it wasn't who he was expecting.

"Toku." the small Abyssal said, tottering into the back room with a fighter in her arms.

Not being able to suppress the smile that wound onto his face, Andrew chuckled at Hoppou's antics as the small girl wandered over and tugged on his suit pants with her free hand.

Being one of the few weaknesses of the Admiral, he picked up the small girl, watching as she snuggled into his chest while waving her fighter around.

"You got that from Shoukaku, didn't you?" he asked softly, and Hoppou nodded.

"Reppuu."

A light laugh echoed from his lips as his mind wandered.

 _"_ _Shoukaku. Such a kind, gentle woman. Not to mention extraordinary in every way. Her beauty is second to none. I'm honored to have such a ship under my command. I know that I like her, but she doesn't see me in such a light."_

After a few more moments of sagely looking out the window, balancing Hoppou as she played with her fighter, the door opened once again.

"Admiral, your dining companion for the evening has arrived and…" Houshou trailed off as a soft smile appeared on her features with what she saw.

"Mama."

Dixon let Hoppou down, and she walked over to Houshou, who ushered the small girl out, and then held the door for the other woman who walked in, before closing it.

"Admiral?"

"Shoukaku?"

The officer and carrier looked at each other in a stunned silence, both allowing their eyes to roam the other freely and boy, the way their eyes clouded over, it was obvious that they liked what they saw.

Shoukaku was wearing a strapless violet dress that accentuated her body and went down to her knees, flaring slightly to allow ease of movement. Her makeup was expertly applied, with the light lipstick not detracting from the sparkle in her brown eyes. The black heels she wore made her as tall as he was.

And the light fragrance of her perfume, it was almost too much.

He wasn't ashamed to say that the carrier looked drop dead beautiful.

Shoukaku on the other hand, bit her bottom lip as she took in the Admiral's attire for the evening.

The perfectly tailored slate grey suit, the starched white shirt, golden cufflinks in the shape of anchors, and that blue tie.

That tie made his eyes pop, and it made her feel a little bit weak in the knees.

His hair was perfect, and the spritz of cologne that she could smell was a fantastic scent.

Then he just had to go and put on that charming smile of his.

Damn him.

"Shoukaku, now this is a surprise." Andrew said, pulling on the cuff of his shirt to straighten it. "I wasn't expecting you to be here. You look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thanks Admiral." she replied, blushing lightly and smiling widely "You look very handsome."

Andrew's megawatt grin grew as he felt his own cheeks heat.

"Please, this is a very informal setting. I must insist that you call me Andrew."

The carrier looked down as he pulled out her seat, a smile on her lips.

"I couldn't do that Admiral. It wouldn't be showing respect to your rank." she mused, taking a sip of water as if that would calm the butterflies in her stomach.

"I could make it an order." Andrew chuckled offhandly, opening the wine list and scanning through it "But if you don't want to, then that's perfectly acceptable."

So thoughtful, was her Admiral.

Houshou came and took their orders as the pair talked, once in a while, one of them would look away blushing lightly at something the other said, or a lewd thought ramming full force into their brain.

For Andrew, it was how she would feel curled around him in bed.

For Shoukaku, it was how his hands would feel gently roaming her body.

Both made it through dinner, finally becoming aware that they were sneaking looks at each other, much like high school teenagers.

And then dessert came along.

"Black forest cake! The recipe came from Kaiser Wilhelm der Grosse. Enjoy you two."

Houshou disappeared, but caught Shoukaku's eye as she was exiting, throwing a wink at the younger carrier.

"Ah! One of the German liners. I've been dying to try this." Andrew mused, grabbing a fork and cutting off a small piece from their shared plate.

It only then dawned on him that there were two forks, one plate, and a single slice of cake.

Such actions usually resulted in the couple feeding each other, and he coughed after he swallowed the cake.

"Admiral? Are you alright?" Shoukaku asked, worry evident in her eyes.

He made the mistake of looking into those deep chocolate pools that seemed to go on for miles, being open doors into her soul, and all he saw was kindness and compassion.

"Ahem! Yes, I'm alright. Just something momentarily caught in my throat. No need to worry." Andrew replied, a small smile on his face.

Shoukaku observed him for a moment, as he took a sip of wine to cover his embarrassment, but shrugged and picked up her own fork, tasting the cake.

As soon as it hit her tongue, a lazy smile crossed her features. The cake, was amazing.

"I know right?" Andrew said, grinning as he saw her reaction "Black forest is my favorite."

"Do you have any German heritage Admiral?" she asked, taking another bite.

"Nope. Well maybe way back, but my grandfather on my dad's side was a Ukrainian, and on my mom's side was a Scot, so nothing in the immediate past." Andrew replied taking another bite.

They continued to chat, until there was only a couple of bites left, and surprisingly, Shoukaku was the one who started the cutesy stuff.

"Admiral, open wide."

Meekly doing as he was told, with a heavy red flush creeping up his collar, which caused the carrier to do an internal happy dance, Andrew allowed himself to be fed a bite of the chocolate dessert.

Not to be outdone, and even though Shoukaku was expecting it, she still blushed when the Admiral fed her the last bite with his fork.

And then she blushed even deeper when he stuck the fork in his mouth to remove the remaining chocolate.

 _"_ _An…indirect kiss! With the Admiral!"_

Smiling slightly at the flushed and stuttering Shoukaku, Andrew patiently waited for Houshou to appear as she magically did once the food was done, placing his wallet on the table.

"A gentleman pays for a date such as this." he stated in a tone that brokered no room for argument.

So, after he settled the bill, and paused to give Hoppou a hug goodnight, the pair walked out the restaurant arm in arm, smiling contently.

Slowly strolling through the base towards the carrier dorms under a clear sky, with stars above, they talked some more, and before either of them knew it, they were outside the door to Shoukaku's shared room.

"I had a good time Shoukaku." Andrew said, rubbing his neck and disappointed to see the night end.

"As did I Admiral." she replied, brushing her hair back "Maybe we could do this again sometime in the near future. Say…Saturday at noon for lunch?"

"I can't wait." he murmured, a smile on his face.

 _"_ _Screw it."_ Shoukaku thought, closing the distance between them and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"That should hold until Saturday. Good night Admiral." the carrier grinned, before going into her dorm, the questions coming from her sister before the door was even closed.

Andrew heard the rapid-fire queries from Zuikaku, and brought a hand to his still tingling lips, the feeling of Shoukaku's lips on his still present.

Walking out of the building with a skip in his step, he silently thanked whoever was up there that tomorrow was Friday.

Finally, he had found someone special to go through life with.

And it filled him with a warm glow.

* * *

 **Fin**


	7. Admiral x Furutaka

**A/N:** Hello all. I've made my return. The past 2 weeks of sailing were okay. Pulled into Seattle for a port visit. We actually got back last Thursday, but because fueling was a cock up (someone left a rag in one of the pipes, so it clogged when it hit the flow meter) yeah.

I had initially been expecting to have this out on Saturday, but I had 0 motivation to write, but now I do! I also have plenty of good music, and alcohol, even though this cider is weak as balls. 4.5%, had 4 of em, hardly feeling shit.

So, next up is the Midway Princess, suggested by Killroy122496. I expect to be done that before Friday, as I have this week off work in preparation for out deployment on the 28th.

Anyways, here's Admiral Dixon and Furutaka as requested by Unicorn 359.

* * *

 **Shopping Scandal**

* * *

 _"_ _A day off. I haven't had this in a long time."_ Admiral Dixon thought, sighing as he stretched out on the hammock that was in the backyard of his home.

Taking a sip of the beer off the table next to him, he put his sunglasses down over his eyes and settled in for a nap.

At least that was the plan, until a shadow settled over his face, and he was 100% sure it wasn't a cloud.

"Yes?" Andrew questioned without opening his eyes or even looking in the direction of the disturbance.

They were silent, so he continued

"This had better be important. As everyone is aware, I'm off the clock today, so either the Abyssals better be walking ashore, the base better be in flames, or there's a sale on…. something critical we need.

"If it's none of those, then I am not here."

Taking another sip of his beer, he heard "Well, there is a big sale on downtown…"

"Great Furutaka, what are you going to buy?" he asked, finally opening his eyes and glancing towards the cruiser.

"I dunno. Wanted to do some window shopping and nobody would drive me…unless you want me to ask Kongou." she replied, crossing her arms.

Andrew couldn't help but cringe at the mention of Kongou's driving skills…or lack of.

The engineers were still repairing the dorms that she nearly leveled with her Toyota Echo.

"What about one of the other girls who can drive? Bismarck? Maya? Nachi?" he asked, sitting up and scratching his head.

"They're all busy already. You're the only one I could ask." Furutaka implored, clasping her hands together "Please Admiral?"

There he sat, a hard look on his face for a moment, before he relented.

"Fine. Two hours maximum. Let's go." he grumbled, ignoring the way his heart sped up when she smiled.

 _"_ _I must be coming down with something."_ Andrew thought, finishing off his drink and wiping his slightly damp hand on his shorts.

They made their way to his car, a black BMW 640i (sometimes being an flag officer had its perks) and they took off, the convertible top down allowing the wind to blow their hair every which way.

"You ride in style eh Admiral? Remind me to bother you for rides more often." Furutaka chuckled, watching as they passed through the hills surrounding the base and headed across the bridge connecting the island to the mainland.

"Consider this the only time you'll be riding in my car." Andrew scoffed, keeping his eyes focused on the road "Interrupting my day off for this. It's laughable."

Furutaka couldn't help but drop her eyes to the dash, feeling shameful at her actions.

"Hey, I'm only joking, you know that, right?" he said, lightly touching her shoulder.

"Yeah." she replied after a minute "But you owe me ice cream for making me feel bad."

A chuckle escaped his lips at that statement.

"I have no objections to that."

The trip into town continued until Andrew pulled to the side in front of a parking meter downtown.

Placing a few coins in, he mused "There. That's enough for a few hours."

"Yay! Thanks Admiral! Now let's shop!" Furutaka cheered, grabbing his hand and dragging him past a row of shops and boutiques.

Once again, he had to pointedly ignore the flutter of his heart, and the small jolt when she grabbed his hand.

 _"_ _Must be getting sick. That's the only explanation for this."_ he thought, as the cruiser led him into a candle shop.

Furutaka dragged him around for about an hour, going from store to store, sometimes just browsing, other times, buying stuff.

She did need to physically manhandle him out of both the hobby shop, and the motorcycle dealership though.

"Oh come on, that King Tiger was calling out to me!" Andrew pouted, crossing his arms with a huff.

Furutaka didn't even bother to contain her laughter as she linked arms with him, walking down the road.

They respectfully nodded to passersby as they made their way back towards his car to drop the purchases off in the car.

Doing that, Andrew couldn't help but smile as he said "Alright, now it's time for ice cream."

She smiled at him, and he felt his face flush as he returned the smile, and then as she positioned herself on his arm again.

He never really gave that a second thought.

They reached the ice cream parlor quickly and went inside, not surprised how busy it was for a summer afternoon.

After about ten minutes of waiting, they reached the front of the line, the bored looking teen there waiting to take their order.

"Get whatever you want. My treat." Andrew smiled, fishing his wallet out from the pocket of his cargo shorts.

"I'll get two scoops of chocolate on a waffle cone please." she stated, grinning widely as she received her ice cream.

"Give me two scoops of cookies and cream on a chocolate dip cone please." he said, lightly tapping his debt card to the machine when required.

It chirped in approval, and the pair went outside to a shaded table to enjoy their treats in the fresh air.

"Thanks for the ice cream Admiral." Furutaka said, giving him a one-armed hug once they had sat down at the table.

"I-it was nothing, I assure you." Andrew replied, smiling weakly as he flushed at the not unwanted contact.

 _"_ _Okay so I'm not sick. I think I may like her though."_ he thought, finally coming to the conclusion with what was happening.

Unconsciously watching as her skirt rode up slightly as she crossed one leg over the other, he saw the smirk Furutaka shot him, assuring him that he had been caught.

"Admiral," she mused in a low voice "Ice cream isn't the only thing I want today…"

Languidly taking a lick of her ice cream, Andrew couldn't help but watch and bite his lower lip slightly in anticipation.

"Now you see, there's a nice young couple. How long have you been married son?" an elderly voice interrupted them.

Looking over, Andrew saw that it was an old couple who had been watching them from an adjacent table.

"Married?" Andrew questioned, chuckling lightly "We're not married. We're not even dating. Just coworkers."

"Hmm…I could've swore that you were married. You look just like I did when I met my wife here, all starry eyed and in wonder." the aging man chuckled as he spooned some ice cream out of his bowl.

"Terribly sorry for the confusion." Andrew replied, smiling placidly.

Both Andrew and Furutaka finished their ice cream with light conversation, cognizant that they might be being listened to.

They got up, throwing out their napkins and began heading back to the car, when the elderly gentleman stopped Andrew.

"You aren't fooling anyone young man. You might not know it yet, but you love that woman. And she's in love with you too."

Andrew stood looking at the man for a moment.

"You're serious?" he breathed, looking into the weathered green eyes.

"Dead serious Admiral." the man chuckled, patting Andrew on the shoulder "Her heart belongs to you, and you've given yours to hers."

Looking towards where Furutaka was waiting patiently, a soft smile on her face as she waited for them to finish their conversation.

"I think you may be right." Andrew mused softly, smiling slightly as his cheeks flushed.

"Go on lad. Get back to your naval base."

"Thank you, sir." Andrew replied, shaking the man's hand before heading off with Furutaka.

"So, what were you two talking about?" she asked, handing him the bags and linking arms.

"Oh, y'know. Just guy stuff." Andrew replied, deftly slipping his arm out of hers and grasping her hand instead.

He heard the small gasp she gave at his actions, and saw her cheeks colour, but did flips inside when she made no move to remove her hand from his.

They reached the car, still hand in hand, and got in, driving back to the naval base without ever letting the other go.

"Thanks for taking me out Admiral." Furutaka said softly after he had parked and turned the car off.

"No problem. I had fun. Thanks for interrupting my day off." he chuckled, looking at her and squeezing her hand.

"Would you…want to do this again sometime?" she asked, blushing lightly and looking down.

"For sure I would." Andrew replied without hesitation, smiling at the way her eyes lit up when she heard his answer.

Without preamble, she closed the distance between their lips with a soft kiss.

It was terribly short, but with a small * _smack*_ their lips separated, and both were looking at each other like owls.

"You know, I wasn't terribly opposed to that." Andrew chuckled after a moment, licking his lips and trying to remember the feeling.

"Oh? Well good! It might happen again." Furutaka said, smiling as she grabbed the bags out of the backseat.

Giving him another peck on the lips, she stated "You're mine now." and then took off back to her dorm to unload her purchases.

Taking his own bag out of the back, Andrew locked the car, whistling a tune all the way back to his hammock.

Yes, life was indeed sweet.

And as he laid back down, the Admiral smiled at what the old man had said to him.

 _"_ _Looks like I have some dates to plan for in the near future"_ Andrew thought, drifting off to sleep with sweet thoughts dominated by a certain heavy cruiser.

* * *

 **Fin**


	8. Admiral x Midway Princess

**A/N:** Well here we are again, a day later. I really didn't think I would have this ready so quickly, but I wanted to roll with this, and I really, really like how it turned out.

I still need to make dinner, and want to get more work done on my model of the IJN Kinu, but I'll give this to you before I head off for that.

This pairing and prompt was suggested by Killroy122496, and I say thanks for the assistance with it.

Next, is the Admiral and Haruna, which is one of my own choices.

One thing I forgot to mention, is most of these girls are in their Kai Ni form. And yes, I have finally figured out how to play Kancolle. Kinda. Still learning it all.

* * *

 **Captive**

* * *

 _"_ _It's always so peaceful when all the girls are away. Peaceful, but lonely."_ Admiral Dixon mused in his mind as he leaned back in his desk chair.

The base was deserted, all the girls were out to sea on sorties or expeditions for resources, and he was left alone.

Well…him, and the JGSDF members to man the shore batteries in case of an Abyssal attack on the base.

Add into that the wing of the JASDF that was on standby for if something went wrong, he felt fairly at ease with all the girls out.

Though today would be…problematic for him, to say the least.

Stretching in his seat, he stood, wandering around to work the kinks out of his back from sitting at the desk for so long.

Peering out the open window, he smiled at the bright sunshine reflecting off the water, not a cloud anywhere in the perfect blue sky.

 _"_ _I'm definitely going to need to take the Shadow out for a ride today."_ he thought, crossing his arms over his chest.

And then the world around him went black.

He woke up slowly, the world around him foggy and hazy in his unsteady eyes, the area slightly damp.

But he was conscious enough to know he was locked in a prison cell…somewhere.

"What in the hell happened?" Andrew asked quietly, sitting up and putting a hand to his head.

Feeling around, he winced at the fair-sized goose egg on the back of his head, obviously the result that he had been knocked out and taken somewhere.

"Ah, you're awake." a feminine voice, seemingly from everywhere said, the sound sweet, yet a little grating.

"Just where am I?" he asked, standing up and wobbling around slightly "And who are you?"

"So, it appears they needed to use force to bring you here. They'll be dealt with." the woman said from the small peephole on the other side of the thick steel door.

The door swung open with a rusty creak, and a woman walked in.

This woman had an appearance like no other he had met…which wasn't always a good thing.

Obviously, she had good physical attributes, which any man would've noticed.

Long, slender legs (accentuated by black stilettos), a slim build, (shown off with a flowing white dress) and a generous breast that was threatening to break out of her dress.

It all kinda contrasted with the stark white skin, glowing red eyes, visible veins in her legs and arms, the two horns on her head, and black, stabby nails that could kill a man in a swipe, oh, and the collection of spikes(?) around her neck.

Yeah, the cons outweighed the pros by a country mile.

"I know who you are. Your picture has crossed my desk," Andrew whispered, horror in his eyes "You're the Midway Princess."

"Correct. And you're Admiral Andrew Dixon. From Canada." she chuckled, the hint of a smile peeking out from her collar.

"What do you want with me?" he questioned, standing rigid and forming is face into a trademark frown.

He refused to be seen as weak in front of the enemy.

"To meet you. Mostly." the Princess replied, a faint flush that was undetectable to the human eye appearing on her cheeks.

"To meet me." Andrew deadpanned, his expression and stance unchanging "You had me kidnapped, just so you could meet me?"

If he wasn't here, he wouldn't have believed what was happening in front of him.

The Midway Princess, one of the most powerful Abyssals in the pacific, was toeing the ground and looking down, as if she was shameful.

"You're the enemy commander." she replied after a moment, meeting his eye and stopping her fidgeting "I have great respect for someone who is as skillful and resourceful as you."

 _"_ _That, and you think he's cute."_ a voice in her head sing-songed to her, but she squashed that.

"You've managed to hold your own with limited supplies and even deal several blows to Abyssal forces. I wanted to meet the man who made that possible." she continued, watching his reaction carefully.

She could tell he was surprised by the unexpected praise, the way his stance softened just a bit.

"Thank you for the kind words, and for not binding me, but don't expect me to give up any allied secrets to the enemy. You'd need to torture me for that." he chuckled lightly, letting his features soften.

"This isn't an interrogation Admiral. Just a friendly chat." she informed him, smiling as he relaxed in front of her "As for not binding you, you're a smart man. You know you can't take an Abyssal in combat."

"I know that." he mused, his cheeks flushing lightly.

 _"_ _Ohhh red is a good colour on you Admiral. A very good colour."_ the Princess thought, licking her lips unconsciously.

"So, you said you just wanted to…talk? What about?" Andrew asked, snapping her from her musings.

 _"_ _I wanna know what's under that uniform Admiral, maybe you could show me?"_ she thought, this time, flushing in front of the officer and looking down.

"Ho-how about your family. Are they safe?" she asked, covering her stutter well.

But not well enough as Andrew noticed it but chose not to comment.

"Yeah. Yeah, they're safe." he said quietly, chuckling weakly "Gramps would've not been happy had something happened to me over here.

"My parents are out there too, but I know they're safe. Europe is a little better off than Japan."

"You're close to your grandfather then?" she asked, taking a step towards him.

"You can thank him for me being here. He's the reason I joined the military. He served aboard _HMCS Huron_ during the Korean Conflict. Chief Engineer. I wanted to follow in his steps, but I became an Engineering Officer." Andrew replied, flashing her a small smile.

 _"_ _I guess I know who to send a thank you card to when I get the chance!"_ Midway thought with a small blush as her eyes glazed slightly over to a daydream.

"Ms. Midway? Are you alright?" he asked, looking at her in slight concern.

"Oh yes Admiral. I'm alright. How about you tell me more about yourself?" she questioned, startling slightly as he almost caught her.

"Alright," Andrew said, before saying "But let's keep this fair. I tell you something, and you tell me something about yourself. No troop talk though, deal?"

He thrust a hand forward, and she took it, and was very surprised when he raised it to his lips, brushing a gentle kiss over her knuckles.

"Good. Mmm…something about me…oh, well I was always interested in music. I played piano when I was younger and picked it back up a few years ago." he said with a smile as he caught the hint of a blush on her cheeks.

* * *

They talked for a long time, without a watch or a window, Andrew had no idea what time it was when he got there or what time it was now.

"I suspect our time is nearly at an end Admiral." Midway said with some resignation present as she stood from her chair, prompting Andrew to do the same.

The pair had gotten closer during their chat, smiling and laughing like good friends, even though they were enemies of each other.

"Oh? What gives you that impression?" he queried, slightly confused.

"I may have had my Wo-class leave a note when she took you…and my sonar indicates a large amount of contacts heading towards us.

"I still want to face you in battle Admiral, and whoever wins will take the other prisoner, abiding by all rules of the Geneva Convention, of course." Midway said with a small smile as the sound of gunfire permeated the room.

"Looks like my girls are here." Andrew stated with a resigned smile "I had a lovely time. If you want to meet again though, send me a letter rather than a knockout. I'll keep the secret from them."

"I would love that…Andrew." Midway sighed, looking into his blue eyes.

A particularly severe explosion shook the room, causing both occupants to stumble and fall.

Luckily, the Princess had her fall broken by the other person in the room, which happened to be Andrew.

Their lips connected when they hit the ground, both of them closing their eyes in bliss, savoring the moment of contact between the other.

"Teitoku! What are you doing?! Now is not the time to fraternize with the enemy desu!" Kongou screamed when the door opened.

"Looks like we have some voyeurs," Midway chuckled lightly "Let's do this again."

She raked her nails up his uniform jacket and gave him a peck on the lips before vanishing in front of him seemingly into thin air.

In the doorway was Kongou, Nagato, and Haruna, all looking a mixture between angry, confused, and terribly worried.

"Ah girls, glad you're here. Thanks for the rescue." Andrew said, getting up and dusting himself off, placing his cap on his head.

"You're not hurt, are you Admiral?" Nagato asked, looking him over.

"No. Perfectly fine, but still, you arrived in time. Excellent work." he replied, flashing them a smile "Shall we return to base?"

The trio nodded and headed out.

"Admiral, you have some explaining to do when we get back." Nagato muttered, hanging back from the group as the headed out of the base.

"I'm aware." Andrew stated, fixing his hat.

"And to answer questions as to _why_ you were _kissing_ an Abyssal Princess." Nagato told him, walking on ahead.

 _"_ _Ah crap."_ Andrew thought, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he kept walking.

Though, a secret romance did sound pretty awesome.

He could hardly wait until Midway contacted him to meet again.

This time, somewhere nicer than a prison cell hopefully.

* * *

 **Fin**


	9. Admiral x Haruna

**A/N:** Cheers all, me back again! Slightly over a week until I take off for awhile (May 28th). I think my boat will be in San Diego on the 14th of June, but don't hold your breath for an update then. I may get one more out before I head out to sea.

Several of you have sent in requests for girls, and I must say this. THANK YOU! Thank you to each and every one of you for doing so. And thanks to all who submit reviews.

Only 7 beers deep on this one so I should be pretty on par for grammar.

Now this one, is Admiral x Haruna, and Haruna is in her Shopping outfit (a very cute outfit if I do say so).

Please, read and review, and I'll do my best to have one or two more one shots up before I leave.

* * *

 **Meeting the Folks**

* * *

"Admiral? Are you sure we should do this?" Haruna asked, playing with the hem of her skirt as they drove down the highway.

"Getting second thoughts? Don't worry, I know my folks. They're gonna love you." Andrew smiled at her.

He could tell she was nervous. She hadn't exactly been very good at hiding it when they got off the plane in Toronto.

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she fiddled with the diamond engagement ring on her finger.

Taking a hand off the wheel, he took her left hand in his right, noting as her expressive brown eyes looked at him.

"Haruna," he said softly "I love you. We're getting married in two months on July 28th. I know my family is going to love you. If they don't, then screw them, they aren't invited to the wedding."

Letting go of her hand, he let his own fall to rest on her knee, feeling the thin layer of her stockings between their skin.

She smiled at him delicately, the same smile that she saved just for him.

The one he fell head over heels for.

"Thank you, Admiral." Haruna mused softly, letting her hand rest on top of his.

With a grin, Andrew focused all his attention back on the road.

After all, the 403 was a terribly busy highway and it would be rather bad if he had an accident because of inattention, especially this close to home.

* * *

"Just relax. Don't make yourself nervous for no reason." he whispered as they stood in the driveway to his childhood home.

He knew his parents were there, and his grandfather was right next door, so they'd end up there at some point.

 _"_ _How are we not to be nervous?"_ Haruna thought as they walked hand in hand to the front door _"We're getting married and I haven't met his parents yet. What if I'm not dressed well enough? What if they hate me? What if…"_

Her monologue continued up until the point that Andrew knocked on the door.

A man in his late fifties, taller than the Admiral, with grey hair, a beard and glasses answered the door.

"About time you got home from playing sailor in Japan." he grumbled, putting the newspaper down on the half wall beside him.

"Bah screw you. I'm only here to see ma, so move along old man." Andrew snapped back, before both men started chuckling.

"Good to see you son." the man, _the Admiral's father_ , said, enveloping Andrew in a hug.

"You too dad. Mom home?" he questioned, returning the hug with a smile.

"Yeah she's next door with your grandfather." his dad stated, letting go of his son and turning his eyes to the other person "And you are?"

Andrew could almost feel her nervousness as a slight shudder went through her frame.

Squeezing his hand in reassurance, Haruna spoke.

"I am the fast battleship Haruna, 4th of the Kongou Class Battleships. It is a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Leave that sir stuff for the Admiral here." his father smiled "Call me Ted. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Haruna."

With that, Ted turned around, beckoning them inside the humble home.

"You're doing great love. My dad likes you already. That's half the battle right there." Andrew chuckled, closing the door and locking it behind them before they made their way to the sofa in the living room.

"You've got a hotel I assume?" Ted asked, placing the half-read newspaper on the coffee table.

"Yeah pop. We've got a check in time at the Sheraton downtown in about two hours." Andrew said, getting up and walking to the kitchen "Not much has changed around here, eh?"

"Well with my assistant off in Japan winning a war, I couldn't do a lot of renovation work on the house, now could I?" his dad retorted, smiling at Haruna when she bristled slightly.

Andrew came back with two cups of tea, grinning at the way his fiancée seemed a little upset over the words the two men threw back and forth.

"Well at least you're finally settling down. Getting married soon I see?" Ted asked, leaning forward.

"July 28th. That's when we set the date for." Haruna spoke up, fiddling with her cup a little before taking a drink.

"Your mother will be pleased. She'll want to be there. You had better go and tell her." Ted replied, smiling thinly at the couple, before shooing them off to the house next door.

Haruna breathed a large sigh of relief once his father went back in the house.

"Halfway done my dear. Just gotta break the news to mom and grandpa." Andrew chuckled, cupping her chin and giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"You make it sound so easy." Haruna breathed once their kiss had broken.

Her hairpins glittered in the sunlight, and he couldn't help but brush her hair back slightly, looking into her hazel eyes.

"That's because it is easy." Andrew murmured "You've managed to capture my heart and get the approval of my father. No matter what they say, we're getting married. Though my mom will be over the moon and I know grandpa will be really proud. I know you two will get along.

"You already know he's ex-navy, and I actually think he might've seen you back in the war when the _Huron_ went on a post war goodwill visit to Kure."

Taking her hand, Andrew led them through the backyard into his grandfather's house.

His grandmother had passed away two years ago, so now it was just his grandfather left.

He removed his shoes, and Haruna took off her boots, before they ascended the stairs into the dining room, and then towards the living room where they heard voices in a conversation.

But any verbal exchange faded when he came into view.

"There he is!" his grandfather, Charles, called, throwing his arms up with a wide smile on his face "Welcome home sailor!"

Chuckling lightly, Andrew went over and gave the elderly man a hug.

"Good to see you too grandpa." he stated, before going and giving his mom a hug as well.

"I see you brought a friend this time around." Charles said with a smile, putting down the book he was reading.

"Mom, grandpa, this is Haruna," Andrew introduced, before pausing a moment "My fiancée."

Silence reigned, before his mother (Carol) stood up and embraced Haruna.

"Haruna…" Charles muttered, trying to remember "Sunk in Kure Naval Base, correct?"

"Yes sir. The very same." Haruna replied after separating herself from the Admirals mother.

"Huh. I remember seeing her from the bows of the _Huron_ when I was just young on my first tour. What a sight to see. Half sunk in Kure, a sad end to such a ship" Charles reminisced, smiling lightly as he thought back.

Haruna flushed a deep red, lowering her head slightly as memories rushed back to her, the bombings that sunk her and killed members of her crew, mere days before the end of the war.

She looked up when she felt Andrew's hand slide into her own, and he gave her a smile of reassurance.

Smiling back, she pecked him lightly on the cheek as the pair sat down on the couch to catch up on what had been missed while on the other side of the world.

"See, I told you it would be fine." Andrew stated as he undid the buttons on his shirt when they were in their hotel room.

"Yes, yes. Haruna is glad that your family accepted her so much." Haruna stated, slipping her white blazer off "Unzip this skirt, would you?"

"Mmm with pleasure, my lady." he mumbled, pressing himself against her and accomplishing what she asked.

Spinning around, Haruna let the article of clothing drop so she was just clad in a black blouse and a pair of dark stockings.

"I love you so much." Andrew mused, pressing his lips to hers in heated passion.

"The feeling, is mutual." Haruna replied, as the pair fell onto the bed.

In the end, neither one got much sleep that night.

* * *

 **Fin**


	10. Admiral x Battleship Princess

**A/N:** Hello, me again. I literally walked in the door a half hour ago, took a shower, and dinner is in the oven as I post this update. I am really _really_ happy with how this one turned out. I seem to be growing a love for Abyssal women.

Anyways, that's the good news, onto the bad. My ship leaves Monday (yes, Monday the 28th) for my trip. I know the first month will be a bag drive, but after that, I should have time to write, especially with two weeks alongside in Hawaii.

On the super off chance that I'll update this again before I leave, it'll be Admiral x Graf Zeppelin for the next one. There's only 37 more girls to do, unless I think of more, or you all suggest more.

Thanks to Killroy122496 for the prompt of this one.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Ashore**

* * *

Tapping a rhythm against his desk, Admiral Dixon had his eyes glued to the clock, watching the final few minutes of the workday tick down.

All the girls had returned from their sorties, with Fosou slightly damaged from Abyssal bombs and Akagi significantly hurt from a double torpedo hit by a lucky submarine.

But his mind was far, far away from work as the clock chimed four and he stood up, making sure not to seem like he was in a rush.

"Night Nagato. Great work today." Andrew said as he walked with his secretary until they split ways, him heading towards his house and her going to the dorms.

However, him heading to his house was a ruse.

Instead, he doubled back towards the battleship dorm and went down the exterior stairs into the basement, ensuring nobody was around to spot him.

He was terribly excited, having not seen the person he was going to for most of the week, and that person was his girlfriend.

No shipgirls ever came down to the basement, as it was used mainly for storage purposes.

 _"_ _Thank god that most destroyers think there's a monster down here so they keep away…but there kinda is."_ he thought, chuckling silently to himself, approaching a wooden door that was like all the others.

Knocking in a specific rhythm, he heard the bolt slide, and saw the door open before he was roughly grabbed and dragged inside.

The door slammed shut and darkness surrounded him, as he was pushed up against the door, the sensation that another person was with him both terrifying and exhilarating.

Lips crashed into his, and a tongue entered his mouth, but he didn't skip a beat as he kissed back just as hard.

"You're late _Admiral._ " her voice growled, accentuating his rank and sounding both sexy and slightly annoyed at the same time "You should never keep a lady waiting. It's rather rude."

"My apologies Hestia. I needed to make sure I wasn't followed." Andrew chuckled deeply, the sound reverberating around the room as he smiled against her lips, dragging his hand slowly up her thigh.

He heard her breath hitch as he stopped his advance up her leg and flipped the light on next to the door.

"You know I love it when you wear that. Makes you just all the more beautiful." he stated, looking at her.

"This ol thing? I just threw it on this morning." she replied, gesturing to the simple black dress, thigh high black stockings, black pumps, and the choker around her neck.

Pushing back, they stayed with their bodies pressed against one another until her legs hit the edge of the lavish bed and she fell back on it, dragging him down with her.

Landing on top of Hestia with a thump, she giggled quietly before giving him a languid kiss, one that he had been waiting most of the week for.

"That was well worth the wait I think." Andrew murmured, threading his fingers through her long, silky black hair as she curled herself around him, snuggling into his embrace.

"Tell me how we met again. I love that story." she whispered, smiling contently and closing her eyes as he played with her hair, sighing in relaxation.

"It is a good story…" he trailed off, remembering and smiling about it "Kinda cheesy."

"Shut up and just talk." Hestia admonished, slapping him lightly on the chest.

"Okay, okay. Just because you're being so abusive." Andrew mused, thinking back "It's been nine months now…"

* * *

 **9 months previous**

 _"_ _This is a lot of pressure. I don't know if I can handle it all."_ Andrew thought, looking out at the sunset over the water as he sat on the beach of the naval base.

He'd only been posted for a week, but it felt like months already, the work draining him each night.

 _"_ _Maybe I should ask for reassignment. It might be for the best if this gets to be too much, which I totally think it might."_

Getting up, he found a stone and chucked it in the water, before walking down the beach towards the repair yards that Akashi ran.

As he approached the dockyards, he noticed someone lying on the beach.

Normally, that would be fine.

Could've been a shipgirl out getting a tan, but there was something odd about this…in the aspect that she was facedown, fully clothed, and covered in seaweed.

Running, over, Andrew flipped the woman over and felt for a pulse, relieved that there was one.

Never one to turn away a person in need, he was about to pick her up when he noticed more about her.

The two horns protruding from her head, and her alabaster skin gave him enough pause to realize that this was an Abyssal of some type.

Having no firsthand experience with Abyssal identity, he had no idea what type it was, but he knew what he was going to do.

Drawing his service weapon from inside his tunic, he held it out, taking aim for the head of the enemy.

A bullet to the head was enough to kill most, even an Abyssal at this range wouldn't be able to survive.

His hand started to tremble and he stood for five minutes, aiming at her and not moving.

 _"_ _I….I can't do it."_ he thought, decocking the pistol and putting it back _"She's absolutely defenseless. And she may be the enemy, but murder isn't sanctioned. I'll take her prisoner."_

Noting the wounds on her body, he knew that there was only one place he could take her where nobody would ask questions.

Kicking open the door to the house he was living in, he slammed it closed and put the woman down on his couch, turning on the overhead light and drawing all the curtains closed.

Thankfully, he had ran into nobody on the way, because explaining would've been…problematic.

"Don't wake up, please don't wake up." Andrew muttered as he opened the first aid kit that he had gotten from the bathroom.

She had some nasty cuts on her arms, and quite a few burns, so he did the best he could patching her up and hoping that some super-duper Abyssal healing abilities would come into play and do the rest of the work.

He also made sure that she had some sort of hydration to her system so she didn't die, but no food until she woke up…which she did two days later.

Andrew was sitting at the desk on the other side of the living room, absentmindedly doing work while watching some Japanese baseball game when he heard his guest start muttering and moving around.

"Ah, you're awake." he said, standing and walking over, holding up his hands when her eyes locked on his "Relax, I won't hurt you."

They stared silently at each other for a few moments before the Abyssal sighed and sat up.

"I guess I've been captured. Fitting." she stated, chuckling humorlessly "Turned on by my own supporters, nearly killed, and now captured by the enemy."

"I do apologize for that. The whole capturing bit. I tried to patch you up as best as I could when I found you a couple of days ago on the beach." Andrew replied, dragging over a chair and sitting across from her.

"Thank you for helping me then Admiral. I guess I'm in your debt." the Abyssal mused, inclining her head slightly "Not too many humans would help an Abyssal Princess."

"I'm not like most people, especially considering the fleet I'm in command of. But please, you need to rest. I'll have something for you to eat when you wake up." he implored, standing and getting another blanket.

The Princess was obviously taken by surprise by his actions.

"You don't want to know why I was betrayed? You're not afraid that I'll kill you in a moment?" she asked with incredulity.

"I'll admit, I am curious, and nervous. But I can hold my questions, and if you had wanted me dead, even in your weakened state, you could've done so in a heartbeat. So just tell me what to call you and go to sleep. We'll worry about other stuff later." Andrew smiled, placing another pillow down to ensure maximum comfort.

"You may refer to me as Hestia. Thank you for your kindness Admiral." she replied sleepily, yawning widely.

"Nice to meet you Hestia, I'm Andrew. We'll talk more later."

* * *

 **Present time**

"And you know the rest." Andrew said with a soft smile, kissing the top of her head "Built you a great room down here, snuck you out of my place, and you became fitted equipment on this base."

"And I got the best boyfriend anywhere." Hestia purred, nipping gently at the sensitive skin under his ear.

Grinning widely, he tilted her chin up and placed a tender kiss on her lips but stopped when he heard a single sound.

 _*click*_

Aoba had been wandering around the basement of the dorms, looking for the monster that all the destroyers were talking about.

She had big plans.

Snap a picture of it, run away, put it in the paper, and become a world renown journalist!

Spotting a sliver of light under one of the doors she had past, she crept silently towards it, turning the knob, relieved that it was unlocked.

Peeking inside, she could hardly believe her eyes.

 _"_ _The Admiral! And an ABYSSAL!_ _ **KISSING!**_ _"_

Now this, was what the scoop of the century looked like.

She would be making it really big with a story like this!

Unfortunately for her, the shutter made an ungodly amount of noise as it captured the photo.

 _*click*_

"I forgot to lock the door." Andrew muttered, horrified as he sprang from the bed and sprinted to the door, catching a glimpse at who was out there "AOBA! WAIT!"

But the heavy cruiser didn't stop, she didn't even slow down as he gave chase.

Her mind was filled with dollar signs and publication offers from big name newspapers and magazines.

He gave chase, but the cruiser easily outpaced him and Andrew had the unfortunate luck to slip on a puddle of water from a leaking pipe, sprawling out on the floor.

Groaning in pain, he heard Hestia run up and felt her assist him in returning to his feet.

"I think we may have a small problem." he growled, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's a major understatement. Looks like we're going public." she hissed in anger, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're going to my place. It's late so nobody will be up, and I'm sure I'll have an angry mob at my door by morning. If we're going to finally let this secret out, we're doing it together." Andrew said, grabbing her hand and leading her away.

"No sleep tonight though, I hope you know." Hestia promised as they exited and made their way through the base.

"Good." Andrew replied, opening the door, before it slammed and all was quiet.

* * *

Sure enough, the night remained quiet, but even before sunup, there was commotion on the base.

Girls waking up and prepping for their days took a quick look at the base newspaper, and sure enough, the photo Aoba took was front and center on it.

News spread like wildfire after that to all the others, prompting them to form a mob and march right to the Admiral's house to demand an explanation.

"Ughhh they're here." Andrew groaned as he heard the voices outside, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Let's do this in an hour at the parade square then. Deal with it in a bit." Hestia mused, her voice heavy with sleep as she feebly pushed him out of bed.

"I'm going woman, I'm going!" he chuckled, grabbing a robe from the coat hook and tying it around him before he walked to, and then opened the front door.

As expected, a large congregation of girls were waiting for him, all in various states of anger and disapproval.

There was some shouting, but he patiently waited and held his hands up signaling for quiet.

"Now, I understand that you're all probably pissed, but I promise there's an explanation for all this, which I'll tell you, in one hour's time on the parade square. Spread it around, because I want everyone present. I'll see you all there." Andrew shouted, watching as the group slowly dispersed, many of them muttering under their breath.

Sighing, he walked back inside and opened his closet, pulling down a white uniform and headed for the shower.

"I bought us an hour, but we'd better get ready." he mused loud enough for Hestia to hear as he turned on the shower.

"Let's conserve water then. Shower twice as fast with two people." she whispered in his ear, wrapping herself around him and pushing her breasts into his bare back.

"Agreed."

An hour later, both were walking to the parade square, Andrew visibly nervous about the confrontation that was coming.

Seeing the number of girls waiting there, he knew that everyone had indeed turned out for this, and all turned to look, silently judging when they heard their footsteps approach.

Stepping onto the small dais in front of them all, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well, I know what you're all here for, and it isn't just because I asked you to be here. You're here about what you saw in this morning's paper."

"Yeah what the hell Admiral?!" Zuikaku burst out, rage contorting her features "Making out with some Abyssal bitch?! You been brainwashed or something?!"

"My mind is my own, and I say that with certainty." Andrew explained, before saying "And I hope that you keep all questions and outbursts to the end. This is a rather lengthy story so I'd rather nobody miss any of it."

And so, he told them all about it.

All about that fateful day when Hestia had washed up on the beach, about their first meeting, about how they grew close, and about how deeply they cared about each other.

"So, as you can see, she was betrayed by her own and washed up here, expecting to die, but I don't work like that." Andrew chuckled, smiling slightly at Hestia, to which she returned "Any questions?"

The assembled girls were silent, but many of them had lost the anger that had been on their faces, and all looked on at him.

"No? Well then, I guess you can resume your duties for the day. Dismissed."

All of them snapped a salute before walking off, talking to one another as Andrew let out a heavy sigh.

"Man, that was rough." he muttered, turning to Hestia "But I need to get to my office. Looks like you'll be staying in my quarters permanently now."

"Great. I'll move my stuff then." Hestia purred, kissing him deeply "Have a good day. I'll be waiting for you."

She sauntered off, putting a little extra sway in her hips because she knew he was watching her.

 _"_ _I am so lucky to have her."_ Andrew thought before heading to the office to start the day.

Yes, life was good on the naval base.

* * *

 **Fin**


	11. Admiral x Graf Zeppelin

**A/N:** Hello all! Greetings from Pearl Harbour, Hawaii! My ship made it after a month of sailing around with a weekend stop in San Diego, California, upon which I slept, relaxed, and did some writing, specifically, on this.

We're here for awhile, so I want to try to have another chapter of this out before we put to sea again.

Thanks for the reviews you give me, we're up to a total of 49 girls now (yes, I keep an Excel spreadsheet to keep track of them all), and one more will make 50.

Anyways, here's Admiral x Graf Zeppelin. To all who are curious, the next chapter will be Admiral x Yuubari.

* * *

 **Modelling**

* * *

"Ah Graf. I've been expecting you." Admiral Dixon said with a smile, putting down the after-action report and standing up to greet the carrier.

"Of course, Admiral. These talks are the highlight of my week usually." she replied, settling onto the sofa in his office as Andrew busied himself with brewing two cups of coffee with a coffee dripper that he kept on hand for such occasions.

Sitting beside her once the coffee was done, he placed the two cups down in front of them and grinned lightly.

"I look forward to talking with you as well. Seems to put me more at ease and place me in a better mood for returning to work." he chuckled, watching as she took a sip of the coffee, a satisfied nod after she put the cup back onto the saucer on the table.

"I'm glad I'm able to help in such a manner." Graf countered, smiling slightly at him.

They talked for roughly fifteen minutes before a knock roused them from their conversation.

"Admiral, a package was just dropped off for you by the courier." Nagato said once the door was opened.

"Ah excellent! I've been waiting on this." Andrew stated, clapping and getting up, walking out of his office for a moment before returning with a large box.

"Admiral, what's in the package?" Graf enquired, standing from the couch and walking over to his desk where he had placed the box and was now rummaging for a letter opener.

"You'll see Graf. It's actually rather brilliant if I do say so myself." he mused, finally finding the knife and cutting open the box to reveal, another box.

"Ta-da!" with a flourish, he held up the other box to her, and she read the lettering on the front.

"It's…it's me?" she asked, surprise colouring her tone as she flushed slightly.

"Yeah! I've been looking forward to this model release for a long time. I'm glad Trumpeter finally put it out in 1/350 scale." Andrew smiled, opening the box and leafing through the instruction manual.

"Do you, have any other ship models sir?" she questioned, meeting his eye.

"Not yet unfortunately, this is the first. I'll use it to gauge how long it would take me to build such a model with a job such as this." he replied, placing the model kit against the wall and out of the way.

"I..I see sir." she stuttered, draining her cup and getting up "I must say farewell, I'm due to help Bismarck and Prinz out on the firing line soon. Until next week Admiral."

"So long Graf." he called, somewhat confused with her hasty exit from the office.

Shaking his head, he went back to the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated on his desk and began once again sifting through it.

Soon enough, he forgot all about the strange way Graf had been acting, but someone else had noticed what had occurred, and would tell the dense Admiral about what he had unwittingly done.

* * *

Three days had passed since his package had arrived, and it was now Friday on the base, a joyous day for all because it was the end of the work week, and the only thing interrupting them would be either an emergency sortie or an act of god.

Loosening the top few buttons on his tunic, Andrew sat on an open stool in Houshou's bar, a pint of beer in front of him with his cap off to the side.

Elsewhere he could hear Junyouu and Nachi competing in a drinking competition, one he knew would leave them both regretting it in the morning.

Taking a long pull from his glass, he glanced up and down the bar, a lazy smile on his face as he took in the expressions of happiness and relaxation from all the girls around him.

"Beer, bitte." he heard from a few stools down, causing him to glance to see which German it was.

Unsurprisingly, it was Bismarck.

That girl could hold her own in a drinking competition against him, which was high praise from a Canadian.

She got her beer and sauntered back to a table, his eyes following her all the way as she sat with Prinz, Graf, and the two little destroyers.

There was also one open chair at the table that didn't appear to have anyone sitting in it, or be reserved for anyone else, as Ro-500 was already out somewhere for the evening.

Making up his mind, he shifted off the stool, grabbing the beer with one hand, and his cap in the other, before heading over to sit with the Germans.

"Admiral!" Prinz Eugen called before he even sat down "Come sit over here!"

"My thanks Prinz. I trust all you girls are doing well this evening." Andrew said once he settled onto the chair, looking around the table.

Nods came from all around him, with conversations breaking into one another, but what was odd, was that Graf Zeppelin was silent.

She had gotten quite quiet once he came over, and her eyes had not shifted from her beer ever since he got there, and the deep pulls she was taking from her glass meant that she wanted to finish quickly.

"You must be glad it's Friday Admiral. No paperwork for the weekend, eh?" Bismarck questioned, poking the officer in his ribs.

Graf bristled slightly at the treatment but made no comment regarding it.

"Ah, yes, very pleased that the week has been finished with no major calamities." Andrew chuckled, rubbing the spot where Bismarck poked.

Taking note of their glasses, all of which (including his) were nearly drained, he flagged over Houshou and bought a round for the table.

"Thanks Admiral!" Maass said, holding her glass up as all her comrades did the same.

They clinked their glasses together and drank heartily before Graf stood up.

"I apologize. I'm not feeling very well this evening. I'll see you all later."

The carrier departed to the confused looks of the others around.

"She was fine earlier…" Prinz mused, looking a little upset.

"That's indeed odd." Bismarck stated, rubbing her chin with a gloved hand.

The small group finished their drinks, followed by several more until most were struggling to stand, but with Maass and her sister gone, it was up to Andrew to help Bismarck and Prinz back to their room.

"Y'know Admiral, you're allllright." Prinz slurred as she leaned against his left shoulder.

To be fair, they had all drank a lot that night, and even Andrew was feeling the after effects of the alcohol in his system.

"Well thanks Prinz." he chuckled, pulling her closer against him.

"Feeling left out over hereeee!" Bismarck called, grabbing onto his right arm and pressing herself flush against him.

"Yeah yeah. That's the beer talking. Let's get you girls home." Andrew told them, opening the door leading into the dorms.

Soon enough they were at the shared room of Bismarck, Prinz, and Graf.

Knocking on the door, Andrew opened it slowly after a moment of no answer and tiptoed in with the Germans behind him.

"Think you'll be alright here?" he whispered, watching as they both nodded, and he began to back out, until another door opened and a sleepy voice stopped him.

"Bismarck? Prinz? Back already?" Graf asked, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Clad in only a short robe, Andrew felt his face flush, and he was sure it wasn't the alcohol in his system.

"Ja. The Admiral walked us home." Prinz stated, gesturing to him, and causing Graf to notice him for the first time.

"It was a pleasure doing so, but I'd best be returning to my house now." Andrew managed to stutter out, not breaking eye contact with Graf.

"Thank you for bringing my comrades home Admiral. Pleasant dreams." Graf called before he all but ran out the door.

Nodding faintly and tipping his cap, Andrew turned and walked out of the room stiffly, closing the door silently behind him.

 _"_ _What the hell is going on here? What's going on with her? What's going on with_ _ **me**_ _?"_ he thought as he slowly made his way back to his house.

These thoughts dwelled on him until he finally fell into a deep sleep, though his dreams were plagued by a certain blond haired, blue eyed aircraft carrier.

Waking up brightly on Saturday and making a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon, Andrew sat down in his study, pulling the model kit onto the desk and opening it, leafing through the instruction booklet and finding the proper spruces to begin assembly of the model.

After four hours of gluing, painting, and assembly, the main hull was starting to finally take shape and look like a ship.

A knock sounded on the door, and he managed to hear it over the music that was coming from the stereo that his phone was synched to.

Answering the door, Andrew was surprised to see Yamato there, a soft smile on her face.

"Good morning Admiral, may I come in?"

"Of course Yamato, though I will admit that I'm surprised that you're here." Andrew replied, ushering the battleship into his home and closing the door behind her.

"I merely came for a visit Admiral. Shall we talk in your study?" she questioned, looking towards the open door.

Nodding, Andrew led the way through and settled down in an armchair, with Yamato sitting on his left side on the sofa.

She let her eyes wander around the room, falling to rest on his desk, and the pieces of plastic sitting on top of it.

"Building something Admiral?" Yamato asked, intrigued with what was there.

"Yes. A model of a ship." he replied, confused as to why she was so interested in it.

"Oh, is that why Graf Zeppelin has been acting so strange lately? The model is of her, correct?" Yamato smirked, lazily making eye contact with her superior.

"Why would it be strange to be building a model of a second world war aircraft carrier? It's merely a hobby I'm picking up." Andrew stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Because, you silly duck," Yamato told him, laughing as she did "Building a model of a ship girl in her ship form usually means that you…want to…build…ships with her. If you catch my drift."

It took him a moment to decipher her words, but they finally sunk in and hit him with the full weight.

"I saw you two together in your office when you received your package." she continued, still smiling "Graf definitely wasn't expecting that, and I think you surprised her with your words about how you've 'been waiting for such a long time' for that model to come out."

"It seems as though my words were misconstrued and my actions of late haven't been much better." he mused, slamming a fist into his open palm "I'll clear everything up on Monday morning. Nagato will be at an appointment so it will be the perfect time to have a one on one with her."

Yamato was once again grinning slightly at his wording.

"Was that all you wished to discuss Yamato?" Andrew questioned, getting a bottle of water from the minifridge in the room.

"Yes Admiral. Have a good weekend." she stated, standing up and smoothing her skirt before walking out of his house.

Directing a glare at the box art of the DKM Graf Zeppelin he muttered "You've caused me a lot of trouble. Let's hope you're worth it."

* * *

 **Monday Morning**

The day dawned bright and warm, the naval base was abuzz with activity, from girls training, to some heading out on sorties.

Working feverishly, and running on a couple hours of sleep, Andrew took another pull from the coffee cup next to him.

With his requisitions officer off on leave, all the parts and resource import forms needed his approval before they could be filled, which in turn, tripled his workload.

He had been at his desk at six in the morning, and now at five in the afternoon, he was still there filling out paperwork to ensure that the base ran smoothly with no hiccups.

The increased workload also had two unintended consequences.

Firstly, his time for meals had been seriously curtailed, with him needing to take them in his office and limiting him to a strictly sandwich diet.

Secondly, his lack of free time also amounted into him not being able to find a moment when he could talk to Graf without interruption.

She had been a primary reason as to why he had only gotten a few hours of sleep.

His thoughts had been plagued by the attractive carrier clad in merely a skimpy robe entering his room and occupying the other spot in his bed.

Needless to say, this was getting out of hand and he needed to nip it in the bud.

His door opened suddenly, and without giving it a second thought, he waved the person inside, preparing for another stack of paperwork to be unceremoniously dropped onto some open spot on his desk.

But no paperwork dropped, and a person cleared their throat in front of him, causing him to look up in surprise.

And when he did look up, his pen slipped, drawing a large black mark on the current form.

His mouth went dry and he felt his heart speed up and feel like it was about to jump right out of his chest.

"Admiral. What are you still doing at work on such a lovely evening?" Graf Zeppelin asked, her voice like silk as she idly twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

Her attire was most strange though.

A deep blue greatcoat, something like what Admiral Raeder would wear, encased her frame, her usual white peak cap on her head, black gloves on her hands, and the toes of her shoes peeking out, but that was all that was visible.

"You know how it is." Andrew stated, his throat dry as the Sahara "People go on vacation and the workload gets a little tougher for everyone."

"Tsk tsk. Now that's just not right. You shouldn't be working so hard." she mused, dropping into the chair across from his desk.

"If not me, then who? Without me at the helm, this war is as good as over." he said, picking his pen back up and pouring a fresh cup of coffee from the butler on his cluttered desk.

Draining half the cup in one pull, he set back to work signing forms, albeit this time Graf was silently watching from across the desk.

They stayed like that for some time, the only sound being their breathing and the scratching of pen on paper, before Graf finally got fed up.

"Admiral. Take a break."

"I can't." Andrew muttered, eyes flicking over another form "These requisitions need to be filled out before close of business tomorrow, and I'll have the same amount of work tomorrow, so these need to be done today."

"Take a break. That's an order." Graf stated, punctuating her statement by reaching across his desk and snatching the pen out of his hand.

Sighing and putting his hand to his temple, Andrew leaned back in his chair, folding his hands and opening his eyes to look at Graf as she tucked his pen away somewhere in the folds of her coat.

"Very well. I'll take a break. Good enough Admiral Zeppelin?" he snorted, frowning slightly towards his companion.

"You don't seem very relaxed." she tutted, standing from her seat and pacing back and forth.

"Yes, well what would you suggest?" Andrew questioned, opening the top button on his white uniform.

"Maybe play some music, settle in with a cup of tea, or possibly even build something." Graf lazily replied.

He stiffened at the final item on her list, watching carefully as she came around the desk, clearing a small spot and then sitting on the hardwood top in front of him, crossing her legs as she did.

A smirk appeared on her face as she undid the buttons on her coat, letting it drop from her shoulders onto the crowded desk.

All she had on under it was her usual red tie with an iron cross on it, a pair of coffee coloured stockings, black boots, and what appeared to be a black bunny-girl costume, minus the tail and ears.

"Admiral, I'd like to help you relax, and don't worry, I locked the door behind me."

She shifted from her current seat on his desk, to a new seat, on his lap.

Draping her arms around his neck, he felt her nuzzle in.

"Graf. Please, you don't need to do this. Let's just talk." Andrew stated in a somewhat strained voice.

"Admiral we've done enough talking. The model alone said a million words. And your continued kindness has been wonderful. Not to mention all our afternoon chats. I've grown quite fond of you. I was merely looking for a way to break the ice, but you and your model did that quite well." she whispered, taking her cap off and putting it on his desk.

Sighing mentally, he knew that this was all wrong.

"Graf," he said softly "I like you, really I do. Probably in a more than just a friend way. I love talking with you, and how you make me laugh and always brighten up my days. The model had a few unintended consequences, but I think they'll turn out okay.

"But this is moving way too fast for me. If you want me, it'll be more of a 'you're stuck with me thing' forever. You've got to be in it for the long haul."

There was silence for a little while between the pair, his arms encircling her body, and he was pleased when she made no moves to shy away from his touch.

"I am in it for the long-haul Admiral." Graf finally stated, her voice muffled due to the fact that she had her face buried in his uniform "I really like you. A lot. Would a date make things more comfortable for you?"

"Immensely." Andrew told her, breathing a sigh of relief "I'll free myself up tomorrow night for dinner as I don't think you'd want to go out like this."

"Duly noted." Graf replied smiling as she snuggled closer to him.

He gave her a peck on the crown of the head, and when she turned to look at him, he captured her lips in his for a sweet kiss.

"A promise of what is to come Love." Andrew chuckled, watching her cheeks darken with a blush.

Who would have guessed that building a model of a never complete carrier would've brought so much confusion to the world?

Followed by a lot of happiness to two people.

* * *

 **Fin**


	12. Admiral x Yuubari

**A/N:** Hey all, me again. 3 chapters coming up within the next hour. Had some time to write, and I used it to its fullest, though the wifi at work sucks.

Next up after this, is Admiral x Tashkent.

* * *

 **Construction Calamity**

* * *

"Hey you. How was work?" Yuubari asked, smiling and giving her fiancée a peck on the cheek.

"Same ol, same ol. You know how it is Love." Admiral Dixon replied, wrapping the light cruiser in a hug, to which she squealed in delight "How was the building?"

"I managed to finish off the upgrades that Hibiki requested…though I don't know why she wanted a cupholder on her rigging…" she said, trailing off.

"Probably to hold her vodka, though she really shouldn't be drinking while on patrol or sortie." Andrew grumbled, sitting down at the table at Houshou's restaurant.

The couple had decided to go out for dinner and then just spend a quiet evening cuddled on the Admiral's couch watching movies.

"I do love date night though." he sighed, picking up the wine list and glancing at it "Though every night is kinda like a date night. I cook dinner, talk about our days, watch television, and then go to bed. Unless there's… _extracurricular activities_ to attend to."

That statement caused Yuubari to blush lightly and bite her lower lip, suppressing a chuckle.

"I love you so much." she whispered, linking their hands on the tabletop.

"I love you too Yuubari. More than anything." Andrew affirmed, just as one of the reformed Abyssal waitresses appeared to take their order.

"What do you think marriage will be like?" he asked as they snuggled against each other as the credits rolled on the movie they were watching.

"I would assume that it would be a lot like this." Yuubari murmured in his ear, before she laid her head on his lap.

Idly stroking her silver hair, he thought about what the future would hold for them.

Coming home from the office with her waiting for him at the door, greeting him with a kiss, having dinner already on the go.

Another thought worked into his head.

Children.

He was only twenty-eight, but that was prime time for continuing a lineage in his name.

Though, he'd save that conversation for another time, a little further down the road.

"Ready for bed yet?" she asked after a few moments of silence between them.

"You can turn in if you're sleepy. I'm gonna stay up for a little bit longer." Andrew replied, watching as she got up and paddled to the bedroom.

"Okay. Just don't stay up too late." the cruiser admonished before she closed the door.

Leaning forward, he put his elbows on his knees and his hands under a chin and heaved a large sigh.

 _"_ _What did I do to deserve you Yuubari?"_ he thought, letting memories play through his mind at how they had met.

* * *

 **One and a half years previous…**

 _"_ _I really shouldn't be in here…"_ Andrew thought to himself, walking through the darkened repair and construction buildings that Yuubari and Akashi called home most of the time.

After he had given the boot to the ship breakers and become nothing short of a celebrity to most of the girls, he had really never come to the yards after that.

But here he was, wandering through the many shops that were inside, browsing blueprints for various upgrades that were in progress or scheduled for the future.

There was really no particular reason for him showing up in the yards, especially at night.

He had been out for an evening stroll, and his legs brought him into here.

A lathe and a mill caught his eye in one of the shops, and looking around, there was a lot of spare metal laying around, so, putting on a set of gloves and removing his tunic, he rolled up his sleeves and set to work.

He wasn't building anything in particular, but he did take an advanced machining course when he was in high school and he loved it so the work wasn't without merit.

At least, that was before it all went up in flames.

Literally.

The motor on the lathe overheated as he was turning down a piece of brass, which then proceeded to ignite and burn ferociously, as a shop isn't the cleanest place, there were spots of oil and grease everywhere.

One rather large spot was in the catch pan under the lathe itself, and dropping sparks also caused it to ignite.

"Oh good lord! FIRE!" Andrew shouted, killing the power to the lathe and grabbing a fire extinguisher from the wall.

Emptying the contents onto the burning objects, he had to grab another CO2 to finish putting out the fire.

Once the blaze had been contained and smothered, he assessed the damage to it all.

The lathe was a total write off, and there was no possible way that he would be able to correct what had occurred in the maybe five hours before Yuubari and Akashi showed up to begin work.

"Admiral?"

 _"_ _Blast."_ he thought, turning around as he had been caught.

"What happened here?" Yuubari asked, shock on her face "Are you alright?"

"A small fire, and yes, I'm fine thank you." he replied, brushing a little bit of metal shavings off his arms and walking towards her.

"New rule then sir. You're not allowed to work in here without an escort." she admonished, shaking her head.

"I'll do up the incident report, as well as put in for a new lathe." Andrew grumbled lightly, much to her amusement.

Shaking her head, she strolled forwards and began helping him clean up.

After that, the two were the best of friends.

* * *

 **Current Time**

Laughing lightly at the circumstances that brought them together, he thought for a moment before a wide grin broke onto his face.

Moving quietly, he ran out the door and made all haste for the repair yards.

Morning rolled around, and Yuubari woke up in the bed of her fiancée.

Looking over, she was surprised that the other side of the bed was still properly made, indicating that her lover had never actually gone to bed.

Tying a robe around herself, she expected to find him passed out on the couch, but once again, she found no sign of him.

 _"_ _Odd. I wonder where he could be."_ she thought, making herself a cup of coffee and some toast before putting on a pair of orange coveralls and heading for the shops to begin work.

Upon her arrival, she was surprised to find the door already unlocked and a note posted outside.

 _Yuubari, come to shop 156. There's a surprise for you._

She didn't need a signature to know who sent that and she walked inside, finding her way to shop 156.

Going inside, she found her future husband crouched over a bench, the buzzing of an engraver echoing through the room.

"Andrew?" she tentatively called out, not wanting to scare him.

"Just another minute Yuubari. I'm just about done here." he muttered, not even taking his eyes off…whatever he was making.

Finally, the engraver shut off, and he stood, hiding whatever it was behind his back as he turned around.

"Morning hun. I've been here since about ten last night before you ask." he chuckled, as she walked towards him.

"What were you working on all night?" she questioned, trying to peek behind his back.

"A gift for you." Andrew stated, taking his hand out from behind his back and opening it.

Yuubari couldn't help bust gasp at what was in his hand.

"It's beautiful." she murmured, picking up the ring lightly and inspecting the highly polished shine.

"I was reminiscing last night about how we had our first actual meeting, in this shop right here." he mused "At least nothing caught fire this time."

They both started laughing at that, as he took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Perfect fit." he grinned, watching as she wiggled her fingers and looked closely at it.

"You've even engraved the date that you proposed to me on it. Gold star." the cruiser whispered, tears leaking out of her eyes as she threw her arms around him.

"This is the best thing ever." she chuckled, wiping her eyes.

"I'm glad you're pleased with it." Andrew smiled, as her lips crashed into his.

Grinning into the kiss, he captured her in his arms and held her there until they broke apart.

"Well I'd best get to work now." he stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Have a good day. I'll see you at home." Yuubari said, giving him a final peck before they headed their separate ways for the day.

Walking into his office with a wide smile on his face, Andrew sat down and began the tedious work.

Though in the back of his mind, her smile was still there, and that was enough to get him through the day.

* * *

 **Fin**


	13. Admiral x Tashkent

**A/N:** Two down one to go! Hawaii is awesome but being stuck on duty really sucks.

Anyways, last one you'll get today will be Admiral x Iowa

* * *

 **Doctor Tashkent**

* * *

Barely keeping his eyes open, Admiral Dixon scooped another spoonful of soup into his mouth, staving off the coughing fit that was about to break forth.

He had had this cold for three days, and it was kicking him pretty hard.

 _"_ _Getting sick sucks."_ he thought with morose, disappointed that he was falling behind in his work.

Nagato and Kaga had assured him that they would handle it all while he was under the weather, with Prinz Eugen acting as secretary while the two senior ships managed the affairs of the base.

Sighing again, he continued to eat his soup, the only sounds being his sniffles from his running nose and the clinking of the spoon against the bowl.

So far, he had many girls by to offer any help they could or to leave little get well presents such as cards or flowers (manly flowers, of course).

A knock at the door caused him to look up, and he stood, flattening his shirt slightly to make himself look a little more presentable to whoever it was.

"Yes?" he asked, answering the door, his voice somewhat hoarse due to his sore throat.

"Geez Admiral, you look terrible."

He couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Tashkent. That's what I wanted to hear today."

The destroyer grinned and blushed, toeing the ground lightly.

"Sorry. Can I come in Admiral? I have something that'll make you feel better." she smiled.

"Of course." Andrew chuckled lightly, standing to the side and allowing her to enter.

She took off her ushanka and hung it on the coat hooks beside the door.

"So, what can I do for you Tash?" he asked, sitting back down at the table and continuing to eat his soup.

The Russian sat down beside him and put a box down on the table, nudging it towards him.

"This will help you feel much better. It's an old Russian remedy." Tashkent stated proudly, blushing a little at the nickname the Admiral had given her.

Somewhat suspicious, he tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box and was somewhat unsurprised that the box contained a large bottle of vodka.

"Well thanks, but I don't think getting loaded would help beat this sickness." he chuckled weekly before coughing into his sleeve a few times.

"Silly Admiral, you aren't supposed to get drunk on it! It's medicine. Take two shots and then call the doctor in the morning." Tashkent laughed, taking two shot glasses out of the box and opening the bottle.

Pouring two shots, she put one in front of him, the clear liquid reeking of rubbing alcohol.

 _"_ _I really hate vodka, but it is a gift."_ he thought, frowning slightly, as she picked up the other glass and held it up.

Picking up his own glass, they clinked, and he tapped his lightly on the table before downing the contents of it.

Shaking his head, he watched as Tash poured them both another round, and repeating the same pattern, he sucked another shot back.

"That's two. Now you'll feel better tomorrow." the destroyer proclaimed, putting the cap back on the bottle "Though I do have a question."

"Shoot." Andrew stated, turning his attention back to the rapidly cooling bowl of soup in front of him.

"Why do you do the tapping on the table thing with your glass?"

"Oh that?" he mused, shrugging his shoulders "Old Canadian navy tradition I guess. It's kinda like a salute to everyone we've lost through the years. Tapping it basically means that the drink is for them as well."

Nodding, Tash smiled a little bit at him "Would you like some company for the rest of the day Admiral?"

"Sure. You can stay as long as you want Tash." Andrew replied, putting the now empty bowl in the sink, rinsing it and then putting it in the dishwasher.

Settling down on the couch, he noted as she took off her cloak, draping it over the couch as he flipped on the television.

Half paying attention to the tv, he felt his eyelids drooping as the alcohol started to take effect on his system.

Yawning widely, he saw Tash look at him, a smile on her face.

"You see Admiral, Russian medicine is working already. You're falling asleep right now."

"Yeah I know. I should get to bed for a nap." he mused, making to stand up, before a hand on his arm stopped him and caused him to look at Tashkent.

"Admiral…you could…use my lap as a pillow." she managed to stutter out, blushing deeply as she did.

Normally, the rational part of his mind would be screaming at him, and he would never do such a thing, but in his weaker state, any fight he could put up was negated by the sickness rolling through him.

"You're the doctor." Andrew shrugged, laying his head gently on her thighs and pulling his legs onto the couch "Night Tash. See you soon."

"Sleep well Admiral." she whispered as he drifted off, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He felt the kiss and couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto his face as the took the express train into Dreamland.

Waking up, he felt Tashkent stroking his hair lightly, and he sighed, not wanting to interrupt her, and liking the feeling of her touch.

"Oh Admiral." she whispered, playing with his hair.

 _"_ _I think she still thinks I'm asleep. Better play along to maybe hear something good."_ Andrew thought, as the destroyer continued to talk.

"If you were awake I'd never be able to live this down. I've dreamed about this for awhile now, the two of us, alone, together. It's a drag that you're sick, but I don't mind taking care of you. Maybe when you get better, we'd be able to go somewhere together.

"Maybe not in uniform. You could wear something casual, and I could maybe have a summer dress on or something…we'd go out for dinner, maybe do some dancing, and then under the stars, you'd sweep me off my feet, and kiss me."

He felt the light shiver that ran through her body as she talked about it, and as she kept stroking his hair, he felt himself drifting off again.

Waking up for a second time, he was alone, Tash not in sight anywhere nearby, but her cloak was still draped over the couch and her ushanka was still by the door so she was still there.

"Admiral, you're awake." she smiled when he walked in the kitchen, though he was definitely wary of the pot on the stove, unsure of if her cooking was like Hiei's.

"I am. What are you cooking?" Andrew questioned, taking a seat at the table, though he was surprised by how much better he sounded and felt.

"Just a stew. Beef, vegetables, etc. I've been told it's my best dish." she informed him, as she scooped a portion onto his plate and gave it to him.

Tasting it, he was very pleased with how good it was.

"Damn Tash. I need to get sick more often. You're a great doctor." he praised, taking another bite of the stew.

"Thank you, Admiral. I do what I can." she blushed, spooning out her own portion and digging in across from him.

Dinner finished, and dishes in the dish washer, Tashkent prepared to head back to her dorm room for the evening.

"I had a good time Admiral. Thank you for having me over." the destroyer stated, putting her ushanka on and straightening it.

"I had a great time too Tash. Though I must tell you that I was awake when you thought I was asleep and heard what you had said, about a night under the stars, going for dinner and whatnot." he said, chuckling at the mortified look on her face.

"Admiral…I apologize." she whispered, dropping her eyes to the ground.

"What for Tash? I'd love to go on a date with you!" Andrew grinned, watching as her head snapped up, eyes shining brightly.

"Re..really?" Tashkent asked as a wide smile broke onto her face.

"Hell yeah. We'll slate it for when I'm not sick anymore, alright?" he told her, to which she nodded her head.

"Of course, Admiral!" the Russian nearly shouted, jumping up and pecking him on the lips.

She took off after that, running back to her dorm room, an expression of pure joy on her face as her mind went wild at what would be happening in the near future.

Shaking his head, Andrew went back inside his house, smiling softly at what had just transpired.

His thoughts, were also on the future.

And the future was bright.

Very bright indeed.

* * *

 **Fin**


	14. Admiral x Iowa

**A/N:** And now onto the last one. Happy 4th of July to any American readers. I actually finished this chapter on the 4th, while fireworks were exploding just outside my ship. The US Navy sure knows how to put on a wicked fireworks show.

Now I have pretty close to no actual knowledge on baseball, but that didn't stop me here.

And finally, the next chapter will be Admiral x Samidare...whenever I actually think up a topic for that one.

* * *

 **American Pastime**

* * *

Iowa sat in the common room on the third floor of the battleship dorms, flipping idly through television channels.

"I'm bored!" she loudly proclaimed, tossing the remote off to the side and kicking her feet over the armrest of the chair she was sitting in.

"You could go outside, maybe read a book or something?" Musashi suggested, not even lifting her own eyes from her book.

"No that's not exciting either." the American mumbled, disappointed.

The television flipped back on, and the channel changed to something Iowa immediately recognized.

"Baseball!" she cheered, sitting up with a wide smile on her face.

"Uhhh yeah. Baseball is huge in Japan. Didn't you know?" Ise stated, putting the remote down next to her and sitting on the couch to watch the game.

"I didn't know before but I do now!" Iowa grinned, jumping up from the chair and heading out of the room with one destination in mind.

The Admiral's Office.

* * *

"For the last time Iowa, no! I have far too much work here as it is." Admiral Dixon groused, spreading his arms over the piled paperwork to accentuate his point.

"But Admiiiiiiral, baseball is an American favorite! I need to go see a baseball game!" Iowa pleaded, clasping her hands together and pouting.

"Then see it on the television! I've no time for this conversation as it is. As a Canadian, I don't give a damn about baseball." he muttered, rifling through some of the paperwork in the pursuit of a particular sheet.

"Humph. Fine then. I see how it is. How you don't truly value me." she mumbled, head falling low and eyes closing.

"Guilting me won't help your case." Andrew stated with narrowed eyes, looking at her.

 _"_ _Dammit! And I was sure that would work."_ she thought, grimacing slightly _"What is it all those shitty movies say to do for a girl to get her way? Cry? That's it!"_

It started with a quiet sniffle, unheard over the scratching of a pen on paper.

But ohhh boy did it escalate from there.

Soon enough, he had a bawling battleship on his hands.

"You're so unfair Admiral!" Iowa shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks with no end in sight.

 _"_ _Oh crap. Crap crap crap. I'm in deep trouble now."_ Andrew thought with a frown on his face, his discomfort easily conveyed outwards.

"Iowa…IOWA… **IOWA ALRIGHT!** I'll take you to a baseball game." he placated, attempting to get her to stop crying.

"Really? Thanks Admiral! You're the best!" she cheered, stopping the tears at once and crushing him in a hug.

Of course, due to their offset heights (Iowa was obviously much taller, even without her boots on, was much taller than he), Andrew had his face put into quite a compromising place.

The two fleshy mounds on either side told him where he had been pulled, and the feeling was not at all unpleasant, but he was her commanding officer and was required to maintain some sort of professionalism, even when the American battleship usually did not.

Sighing, all the while having a deep red hue on his face, he allowed his arms to encircle the taller woman, cinching her in a hug.

Unseen by the Admiral though, a smile formed on her face when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

A promise to go to a baseball game the next weekend later, Iowa let herself out of the Admiral's office, flashing a thumbs up to Nagato at her desk, who merely rolled her eyes.

Step one of her plan, that she had been forming and waiting to put into action for months, was finally complete.

Nothing would stand between her and the Admiral's heart.

* * *

A week passed (which felt like an eternity for her) and Iowa was practically vibrating when she got in the Admiral's BMW and left the base, headed for the promised baseball game.

"Thank you for taking me to a baseball game Admiral." Iowa said with sincerity, once they had passed through the gates of the base and were out on the road.

"Don't thank me just yet. I had to pull a few strings to get us where we are." Andrew mused, keeping his eyes on the road as they headed towards the baseball stadium.

"Like what…?" Iowa asked, brushing her hair back and straightening her gun director.

"Guess you'll just need to wait and see." he replied back cryptically.

"I won't need to flash them, will I?" she questioned with nonchalance.

The horrified look on his face said it all.

"Guess not."

"Yeah no not happening." Andrew agreed "It's nothing like that I assure you."

 _"_ _Good, because they're for your eyes-only Admiral."_ she sing-songed in her head, smiling lightly.

Handing their tickets over to the young man working the booth, they were directed up the stairs.

The game was set to start around seven in the evening and run for a few hours, until well after dark.

Making it to their seats, Iowa was surprised to find them in a small box, right down next to the field and over the dugout.

"Admiral it must've cost an arm and a leg for these seats!" she shouted, shaking him roughly by the shoulders.

"Uh…no…they were free actually." Andrew replied with a small smile "Everything for us this evening is actually free."

"How in the hell did you swing that?" Iowa asked, somewhat stunned with what he was saying.

"As I said earlier, wait, and see." he chuckled, pulling his USS Iowa baseball cap down a little and sitting in the seat.

Allowing him to win this round, she knew the final victory was hers, and sat down in her seat, fixing her uniform to make it perfect.

Her Admiral, however, had adopted a more relaxed dress of a T-shirt, shorts, and the previously mentioned baseball cap along with a pair of aviators.

 **"** **And now, before we begin the game, we have two special guests here with us tonight!"** the announcer stated, causing a murmur of excitement to go through the crowd.

 **"** **Could Admiral Andrew Dixon of the International Kanmusu Program and his companion for the evening, USS Iowa, please stand up?"**

 _"_ _Was this what he meant by wait and see?"_ Iowa thought, as both she and Andrew stood up, receiving thunderous applause from all the people in the stadium and even the players who had begun to take their positions on the diamond.

 **"** **We'd also like to ask that Ms. Iowa could make her way down to the pitcher's mound to throw the first pitch of the game!"**

"You didn't…" Iowa breathed, looking at Andrew with shocked eyes.

Shrugging, he grinned slightly, as she bounced in her seat with glee.

"You did! I can't believe it! I could kiss you right now Admiral!" she shouted with joy as she got up and hopped down the wall onto the field amid smiling players.

Soaking up the attention, she walked to the dirt mound in the center, and was handed a baseball.

 _"_ _Not too hard, please I can't deal with the incident report for that."_ Andrew wished, watching as the battleship wound up her throw.

Now, an Iowa class battleship enjoys the propulsion plant of eight boilers, as well as four cross compound steam turbines, one side being high pressure, the other side, low pressure.

This is coupled to a reduction gear resulting in an 8.9:1 rpm reduction for a maximum shaft speed of 225rpm at 33knots.

With a 54,890-ton wartime load, the Iowa class requires 212,000 shaft horsepower to move it along at such speeds, which translates to a total of 158,000 kilowatts.

In laymans terms, this meant that Iowa had a hell of a lot of power, and that she wasn't afraid to use it.

But, in a shock to him, it was a normal pitch, resulting in 92mph clocked as the ball flew over the plate.

Breathing a sigh of relief that there was no major calamity, he watched as Iowa casually jumped the wall again and sat down next to him.

"How did you enjoy that?" Andrew asked, nudging her once she had returned.

"Oh my god that was the best thing ever! Thank you so much Admiral! You're totally the best!" Iowa shouted, once again crushing him in a hug, which caused the officer to laugh and return the hug fully.

"It was no trouble at all. All we needed to do to get the tickets was make an appearance. The stadium manager was tripping over himself when I asked if we could watch a game. It was even his idea that you threw the first pitch." he informed her, to which she shrugged noncommittally and tightened her grip on him.

"Doesn't matter. You brought me here. You're to thank." she mumbled, releasing him as the game actually started for real.

For the first ever baseball game he had actually taken the time to watch, it was rather entertaining in person.

Watching it on television sucked due to all the commercials and advertisements that were there, but being in the stadium in person, watching the game play out, it was exhilarating.

"I think the only thing that could make this better would be getting a baseball from the game." Iowa mumbled as the game finally finished, with the home team being the victors.

 _"_ _Easy enough."_ Andrew thought, whistling and catching the attention of several players on the field who were putting their equipment away.

"Can I get a baseball for the USS Iowa?" he called, watching as one of them chucked a baseball up to the pair, much to the wonderment of Iowa.

"I only said it as a wish." she muttered, fingering the ball gently when Andrew handed it to her "I didn't actually think you would do it."

"Remember this Iowa, I'd do anything for you." he solemnly stated, touching the brim of his hat before standing up and stretching, joining the throng of people departing the stadium in an orderly fashion.

 _"_ _That settles it."_ the battleship thought as she followed her Admiral out of the stadium to his car _"He is mine. Kongou will not have him."_

The trip back to the base was rather animated, with Iowa talking about the game and how like or unlike it was the baseball she had seen in the states, with Andrew listening attentively.

Getting back to the base around eleven at night, the pair yawned as they stepped out of the vehicle, parked by the Admiral's house.

Of course, he walked her back to the dorms, waving off salutes from other girls that he saw on the way.

"This was fun Iowa, we'll need to do it again." he chuckled, watching as the battleship turned to face him.

Without even replying, she dipped her head, locking her lips on his in one swift movement.

Never one to dally, he returned the kiss with fervor, until breaking apart for breath.

"That, Admiral, is something I've wanted to give you for a long time now. And I hope to give you more in the future." Iowa purred, the sultry look on her face easy for all to see.

A small cheer rose up from a couple of other girls who were walking past at that moment.

"I..I could definitely g-get used to recei-iving more of those from you Iowa." Andrew managed to stutter out.

With a wink, she sashayed away, glancing over her shoulder as she went through the door, pleased to see that his eyes were still locked on her retreating form.

 _"_ _And that, is how you win the Admiral's heart."_ she mentally grinned, her imagination taking over and putting the two of them in more creative spots.

Turning around with a stupid smile on his face, Andrew wandered back to his own house whistling a tune.

In all honesty, he absolutely couldn't wait until he and Iowa went to another baseball game.

* * *

 **Fin**


	15. Admiral x Taihou

**A/N:** Hello all, been quite awhile eh? My apologies, but I do have reasons, which I will list now.

First off, finished with my deployment and I've been home for almost two weeks, awesome right? Well, it's a lot to catch up on with getting everything situated back the way I need it so I've been quite busy.

Secondly, I was hit with one hell of an ailment last week. Almost bad enough to put me in the hospital, but not quite. While I have mostly recovered, I'm definitely not 100% again and it might be some time before I get back there. A couple weeks at most with any luck.

Thirdly, I'm prepping to go back to sea, AGAIN! It's a short run this time, only 2 weeks, and then another 2 weeks alongside in home port, but after that things start to get freaky. I was selected to go to Belgium (yeah, that place in Europe) as part of an International Guard for the 100th Anniversary to the End of the First World War. Kinda a big deal that sent me for a loop. That's not until November though, for the first two weeks. Then we sail again at the end of November until mid December, so very, very busy for me.

Hopefully I'll be in school next year, and not sailing so I might have more time to write.

Anyways, I've yapped long enough.

This chapter is Admiral x Taihou, while the next one will be Admiral x Tirpitz (which was sent to me by Killroy122496)

Please, enjoy, and don't hesitate to drop a favorite, follow, or a review! After all, constructive criticism is very much welcomed.

* * *

 **White Wedding**

* * *

Admiral Dixon stood in front of the mirror in his office, his white dress uniform clean and pressed to perfection, yet his facial expression was anything but glad.

In fact, he looked like he almost wanted to vomit.

A gentle knock sounded on the door, and it opened, with Captain Klaus Schwere poking his head in.

"You almost ready in here? We're starting in a half hour and you need to get to the parade square."

Clearing his throat and pushing the feeling of overwhelming nervousness down, Andrew put on a small smile and grabbed his peak cap.

"I'm ready. Just got a case of the jitters." he told his subordinate, heading out the door, with Klaus trailing closely behind.

"That's normal though. This is a huge undertaking. You're allowed to be nervous." the training officer stated as though it was obvious.

Yes, he was right, Andrew knew that.

Didn't mean he was any less nervous to get married.

* * *

 _"_ _To think I'm actually getting married today."_ Andrew thought, as his body went on autopilot to get to the parade grounds _"I didn't even think this was a feasible option when I was first transferred to this post."_

Steps echoing through the headquarters, the pair exited the building to a bright spring day, trees on base beginning to bloom and a gentle, but warm, breeze in the air.

Every one of the original trio of military men had found love in their lives.

Andrew captured the heart of Taihou, whereas Klaus managed to swoon Atago, and finally John had let Kirishima sink her teeth into him, though he had no problems with that.

"You ever think it would end up this way sir?" Klaus asked as they walked along the shaded path.

"What? The promotions, the glory, and the fame? Or finding love?" Andrew replied, smiling thinly to attempt to belay his nervousness.

"All of it." Klaus mumbled, looking out over the bay.

Andrew couldn't help but chuckle at his actions.

"I'll admit this Captain, I didn't even speculate that it would end up like this. I knew that we would win, though it looked shaky at time, but we pulled through. We each found a girl who we loved, and we were lucky enough to have them reciprocate that love.

"To think that we would be so fortunate to be transferred to this post, and then to finally force the Abyssals into talks of peace, there's no better feeling than that…except for maybe today."

"I know. I expect Atago to start bringing up marriage a lot more now that you'll have settled down with Taihou. I don't know if I should thank you, or curse you!" Klaus laughed as they reached the parade ground.

The place was abuzz with activity, the final last-minute set ups in progress before the bride arrived.

The guests (every member of the base basically and a little bit of family) were all seated, and Andrew made his way to the front, flashing a smile at the navy chaplain.

His best man, an old friend from back home, offered him a thumbs up and a slap on the back for encouragement and reassurance.

Glancing back at his girls, and the few friends and family members that were in attendance, his heart swelled at their smiles, as they all stood in order to pay proper respects to the bride who had just arrived at the back of the aisle.

He knew Taihou was beautiful. He had thought that from the moment she appeared in the portal linking their existences.

However, the way she looked in her white wedding dress, on the arm of his father, she was stunning.

The shy smile she wore as she walked forward, taking in the smiling faces of all her friends, it gave her more than enough strength to reach the alter where her beloved was waiting for her.

"Hey." Andrew said quietly once she was standing next to him, a megawatt grin on his face.

"Hey yourself." Taihou replied, her cheeks darkening slightly at the attention she was receiving.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his grin waning into a smile that conveyed his love to her.

She nodded in the affirmative, her small smile widening slightly, showing her shyness.

Clasping their hands together, they looked deeply in each others eyes, as the priest began speaking.

Soon enough, it was time for the couple to recite their vows.

Andrew went first.

Taking a breath and offering a small, nervous smile, he began.

"Taihou, never did I think that I would be so fortunate as to find someone that I loved so much to spend the rest of my life with, in a naval base. Some god was smiling down on me when you entered my life, as it's been one positive to the next when you're by my side.

"Of course, we've had hardships, and I'm not naïve enough to think that we won't have more, but in the end, as long as I have you to hold me up and get me back on track, then everything will turn out alright.

"And of course, I'll do everything in my power to cherish you and show you just how much you mean to me every single day. Even if it's something as small as making you laugh or smile when you're feeling down, your eternal happiness will be my goal, forever and always. I love you Taihou, and I hope you will never forget that."

A beautiful smile appeared on the carrier's face as he finished what he had to say, and it took all her willpower to not kiss him senseless right there.

"Aircraft carrier Taihou, your vows for the Admiral?" the priest asked, prompting the woman to grin widely and look down for a second before focusing her eyes on her love.

"Andrew, my Admiral, my…husband." she began, giggling a little at how good that word felt when she said it "All I can give you is my undivided love and compassion, whether it is asking you how you day at the office was, or making you grin after a tiring day of managing the base, especially with all the instances that happen.

"I promise to always be by your side, to never turn my back on you, and to always be a pillar for you to lean on when you need the support that only a wife can give. I'll care for you should you ever get sick, and I will continue to fight our enemies if required to.

"I may have been a luckless carrier in the Second World War, but you've shown me that there's much more to life then just dwelling on the past, and I look forward to spending many, many years with you, and, while we may quarrel, I know that you love me, and I want you to know, that I will always love you, until the end of time."

By now, most of the women in attendance were sniffing into their handkerchiefs, causing Andrew to chuckle.

"Do you, Admiral Andrew Marcus Dixon, take Taihou to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do, with all my heart I do." Andrew mused, smiling at the priest, before turning back to the woman in his arms.

"And do you, Aircraft Carrier Taihou, take Admiral Dixon to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Of course I do. I love you Admiral." she replied with a shy smile, tears in her eyes threatening to make an appearance.

"Well then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Even before the chaplain had finished, Andrew had leaned slightly down and captured the lips of his new wife in a tender kiss.

Cheers abounded from all around, with the loudest surprisingly from Nagato, as he broke the clinch and flashed his trademark smug grin to them, before he took Taihou's hand and, laughing, they walked down the aisle amid the congratulations from all their friends.

* * *

Hours after the reception, after everyone had retired for the evening, the girls going to their dorms and the family guests being put up in the on base hotel, Andrew and Taihou sat snuggled on the couch of the Admirals house.

 _Their_ house.

"I have a question hun." Andrew mused, turning down the volume of the movie they were watching.

Their honeymoon was scheduled to begin in three days, once final preparations were in place for Andrew to be away from the base for two weeks.

"What's up?" Taihou asked, her hazel eyes locking onto his sparkling blue.

"I know we haven't talked about this for awhile, but…what do you think about having kids someday?" he questioned, hesitance in his tone for brining up what could be considered a dangerous subject.

A soft smile appeared on her lips, showing him that she wasn't angry about the topic.

"Someday? I'd love to have kids. You'd be a great father." she mused, before looking back to the television.

"Yeah? Well I think you'd be a pretty amazing mom for them." he chuckled, leaning his head back on the couch.

Unseen by him, Taihou placed a hand on her midsection, a small, knowing grin on her lips.

If one listened closely enough, you could hear the faint sounds of construction, not unlike those that would come from a shipyard.

Sometimes, someday came a lot faster than people thought, but that didn't mean it was a bad thing.

* * *

 **Fin**


	16. Admiral x Tirpitz

**A/N:** Evening everyone! Worked this one out pretty quickly, and I think it's alright. Not my best, but not the worst.

I got to draw on some of my own experiences as a member of the navy for this, so that was kinda neat. But, because Tirpitz is an OC (for now until Kancolle releases her) I've got a summery of what the girl looks like.

Tirpitz has pale skin with dark brown hair and dark black eyes. She wears a dark blue Kriegsmarine naval uniform shirt and a white and black skirt with an Iron cross stitched to the side. On her her head is a white naval cap with insignia.  
Personalities: Tirpitz is outgoing with other shipgirls including her sistership Bismarck as well as Prinz Eugen. She loves to go to the bar to drink a lot. She's a bit of a lush.

Now that this chapter is complete, I'll probably not post another before I go back sailing. Just so you all know, the next chapter will be Admiral x Yura.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 **What Happens in Vegas...**

"I cannot believe I agreed to go on a vacation with you people, to Las Vegas of all places!" Admiral Dixon groused, crossing his arms as they disembarked the private jet.

"Come on Admiral, what's wrong? Everyone is having their own celebrations because of the victory we just won. This is ours!" Bismarck smiled, leading the way through the airport to find the luggage carousal.

"A vacation is somewhere sunny and tropical, with nowhere to go and plenty of drinks with little umbrellas in them." he grumbled as they stood on a moving sidewalk "Las Vegas is _none_ of those things. It's bustling, humid, and a sure-fire way to lose money."

He was annoyed because the older German ships (Bismarck, Tirpitz, Prinz and Graf Zeppelin) had decided unanimously that they wanted to go to Las Vegas.

As the only personnel leaving the country, the order came from above that he was to accompany them, when all he wanted to do was take a tour of Japan on his motorcycle.

He had already had most of the trip planned out when he was _graciously_ informed that he would be tasked to go with them.

Needless to say, he was not pleased.

A knowing smirk passed between the four ships, as they'd show the Admiral the best possible time they could while in Sin City.

* * *

"You guys rented the friggen penthouse in Caesars Palace for a week?! Are you kidding me right now?!" Andrew all but shouted in the elevator of the luxurious hotel as they rode up to the top floor.

After taking a stretch limousine from the airport (in which Tirpitz immediately stood out of the sun roof, arms up, while going down the Las Vegas Strip) they had pulled up in front of the well-known hotel/casino and got out, wheeling their suitcases inside.

Of course, one gentleman in the company of four drop dead stunning women was bound to turn a few heads, but he still didn't like how the concierge was leering at him.

"Of course Admiral." Graf replied, smiling lightly as they continued the ascent "As we were backpaid to our dates of commissioning, or in my case, being launched, we have a healthy amount of funds. We all chipped in a little bit and got the penthouse, along with a small amount of spending cash."

Almost afraid to ask this, he did anyways "And what would you classify as a 'small amount?'"

"Only ten thousand dollars American." Tirpitz shrugged, as if the number meant nothing.

 _"_ _TEN THOUSAND BUCKS! That's like a month and a half of my salary! And she waves it off like it's nothing!"_ he sweatdropped, keeping a grimace on his face as the elevator finally pinged, letting them off.

The quintet made their way to the lone door on that floor, swiping one of the five cards they were given and entering the four-digit passcode before the lock blinked green and clicked, signifying that they were allowed to enter.

"Holy…" Prinz trailed off, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly at the sight before them.

"You said it." Bismarck whispered, bringing up the rear and closing the door behind them.

The penthouse, was a damn palace!

High ceilings, massive rooms, and marble statues were all commonplace as the five of them started to explore the place.

Five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a full kitchen, living room complete with massive television and stone fireplace, and a huge balcony were just a few of the amenities that were inside the massive hotel 'room' that they had rented for the week.

"This place is a little…ostentatious, don't you think Graf?" Andrew asked the carrier, who was sitting on the couch as he came out of the kitchen with an apple in hand.

She smirked at him, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other and folding her hands behind her head.

"Normally Admiral, I'd agree with you. However, we are on vacation, and nothing is too good for the girls of the Kreigsmarine, and their Admiral, of course."

Rolling his eyes at the fact that the most level-headed girl of the group was apparently corrupted by the freedom and lackadaisicalness that this entire adventure could bring, he merely sat down on one of the stools by the counter and continued to eat his apple.

"Come on let's go!" Bismarck called from the entryway, walking in and clapping as she tried to round everyone up "We're gonna miss the start of the show if we don't hurry, oh and Admiral, you had best change. You're coming too."

"What?!" he shouted, displeased that such a thing had been sprung on him, and while he was prepared for any state of dress required, it didn't mean that he wanted to go and put on a suit at a moments notice.

After more gentle prodding from Bismarck and Graf, Andrew now stood in front of the mirror in his room, doing up the buttons on the navy-blue vest he had on overtop his light blue shirt.

Forgoing his usual fallback of the standard necktie, he pulled out a bowtie and flipped up his collar, his fingers deftly tying the fabric into the standard knot.

Grabbing the jacket, he put it on and gave a final inspection of himself, he grabbed his trilby hat, placing it on his head, he gave a nod to his appearance, and with a heavy sigh he pulled the door open to go and meet the girls he would be spending the evening with.

Standing in the elevator down to the lobby and walking to the theater where the show was taking place (the girls wouldn't tell him anything) was an…awkward affair to say the least.

Four stylishly dressed ladies and one well dressed gentleman, with two of them on the arms of him (namely Tirpitz and Prinz) garnered quite a few looks from members of the staff and from other vacationers.

Rolling his eyes at their antics, they entered the theater and found seats about three rows back from the front, in the center section.

Though they still wouldn't tell him what was going on.

So, imagine his surprise when comedian Jeff Dunham stepped out on the stage amid a cacophony of cheers and shouts.

Needless to say, seeing one of his favorite stand up comedians on stage in person was enough to have a huge smile break out onto his face, much to the amusement of his compatriots.

The night was one of humor and jocularity for everyone in the audience, and Andrew managed to even get an autograph after someone had recognized him and he was called on stage, though he forced the girls with him up too so they could share in the embarrassment.

And get a group selfie of course.

* * *

Walking back into their penthouse with a yawn, all the jet lag catching up with him, Andrew was ready to fall asleep on his feet, holding the door open for Tirpitz, Bismarck, Prinz, and Graf, all of them removing their heels as soon as they entered with various exclamations of relief.

Settling down in front of the television for a bit, Andrew flipped on the news, Tirpitz curling up on the couch next to him, while Prinz and Bismarck disappeared to their rooms to go to sleep, and finally Graf stated she was going to make a cup of tea to help her sleep.

Putting his feet up on the plush ottoman, he watched to see if there was any information on the abyssal situation in the Atlantic, as the Pacific activity of their enemies had been in massive decline ever since the Midway Princess defected to their side two months ago.

Shipping was finally starting to be able to cross without interruption, though most still travelled in heavily escorted convoys.

I let a faint smile cross my face at the memory of the first solo merchant ship to arrive from San Francisco into Tokyo harbour. It was quite a celebration.

"Admiral? You alright?" Tirpitz questioned, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah I'm good Tirpitz. Just remembering some of the past and all that." he mused, smiling lightly at the battleship before turning off the television with a yawn.

"Better head to bed. I dunno what you all have in store for tomorrow so I had best sleep and be ready for it."

"Um…Admiral?" Tirpitz called, just before he was out of range.

Pausing with a "Hmmm?" to show he was listening, Tirpitz took a few steps towards him.

"Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night with me?" she questioned after a few seconds, looking down and letting her teeth worry her bottom lip as well as twiddling her fingers a little.

Shrugging off the odd way she was acting and chalking it up to their tiredness catching up with them, he thought little of her mannerisms.

"Sure. I think that would be lovely." Andrew grinned, before turning around and saying "Night!"

If he had been looking at her, he would've noticed the expression of unbridled joy blossom on her face as she let out a quiet _squee!_ at what had occurred.

The Admiral had agreed to go on a date! It was the perfect moment in her life!

"So, you finally asked him eh?" Graf questioned lazily from her position leaning on the doorjamb to the kitchen.

"And he said yes! I'm so happy!" Tirpitz gushed, rushing over to Graf with a wide smile on her face "Oh I need to find something to wear for tomorrow! I need to go!"

With that, the excited battleship all but skipped to her room, her thoughts filled with the possibilities that tomorrow evening would bring.

* * *

 **The Next Evening**

"Well this is a lovely restaurant." Andrew stated, somewhat relieved that Tirpitz was not in her Kreigsmarine uniform.

Cause a girl wearing iron crosses on her shoulders, with an eagle clutching a swastika on her cap would go over _so well_.

That, was sarcasm.

Instead, she was wearing a flattering blue blouse with a pair of form fitting black jeans and black heeled boots.

Andrew, as he had been told that it was not a formal event, had adopted a red polo with khakis and brown dress shoes.

The pair were sitting in a Thai restaurant, a bottle of red wine already split between the two, and the night starting off on a very promising note.

"Thanks." the battleship mumbled, blushing lightly and taking a sip of her wine "It took a little bit of looking to find this place, and the reviews were pretty good."

Their light conversation continued through the meal, with each other learning more about who the person they were sitting with was, what their likes and dislikes were and more.

With the meals done, they decided to walk back to their hotel, hand in hand through the warm, humid evening air.

Muted, thumping music assaulted their ears as they rounded a corner, Tirpitz's eyes lighting up when she saw the bright neon sign labelled _"Intrigue Nightclub.'_

Pulling her companions hand lightly, she signalled that she wanted to go in, and Andrew couldn't help but smile lightly and nod.

Walking past the line, and taking in the gripes of anger from the patrons who had no doubt been waiting for at least an hour, the pair made their way to the front of the velvet rope, and the bouncer that was keeping the peace.

"Sorry pal, can't let you and your girl in. Best get in line like the rest of the people." he stated, his nametag reading Tyler.

However, luck was on their side, as the door opened and a man in a dark suit with slicked back hair came out, his eyes widening slightly when he observed who was talking with his employee.

"Good evening. I'm Raymond Donev, the owner of this establishment. Is there anything I can help you two with tonight?" he questioned, his voice smooth and friendly.

"Uh well…we were kind of hoping that we would be able to get in the club. But it's fine since I guess we're not on the list." Andrew shrugged, making a move to turn away and continue walking back to the hotel when gentle tutting stopped him.

"Come now, what kind of proprietor would I be, if I didn't let Vice Admiral Andrew Dixon of the World Kanmusu Forces enter my business, along with his striking companion of course." Raymond mused, looking at the surprised looks of his staff and patrons who were in line, before turning to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this man is responsible for pushing the abyssal threat back, and opening our lines of communication and transportation all over the world. Do you think he should be allowed to enter?"

A loud cheer went up from the crowd, and the bouncer shrugged, but opened the rope and allowed them to enter.

Andrew knew that Americans loved servicemembers, but he didn't think it would go this far.

"Who is your companion for the night Admiral?" Raymond asked, holding the door open, and allowing the pounding beat of the music to assault their ears fully.

"I'm Tirpitz! Second ship of the Bismarck class!" she stated proudly, giving off a jaunty two finger salute.

"Well then, tonight, you two are my guests here. All your drinks will be on the house, just flash this card. That will also get you into the VIP area for the night. Please, enjoy yourselves, and thank you for your sacrifice. That goes double for you Ms. Tirpitz!"

With that, Raymond disappeared into the crowd, leaving the pair standing stunned and looking at the gold-plated card that he had given them.

"Buy you a drink?" Andrew grinned, holding up the card and leading her to the bar.

However, that was the first step, down a dark hole.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

"Oh…good lord…my head." Andrew groaned, not even opening his eyes but feeling the headache pound behind them in his brain.

His mouth felt like a sandpaper convention was going on inside and he reached for the bottle of water that he knew was on his nightstand.

Opening it, he sucked back the contents, before getting up and tottering to the adjoining bathroom and reliving himself.

Deciding against a shower, and all for getting back in bed to sleep off the hangover that had taken residence, he ambled back to the bed and collapsed on top of it, pulling the duvet overtop of him.

All he remembered from the previous night was flashes.

Drinking with Tirpitz.

Rubbing elbows in the VIP area with celebrities.

Getting in the DJ booth and playing some kick ass songs for the patrons.

And then dancing with Tirpitz in some very…suggestive poses.

That was it. Everything else was black from there on.

They must have drunk more than they wanted to that night.

Just goes to show, don't let a German with a drinking problem, and a heavily stressed Canadian naval officer drink together. EVER.

"Mmmm."

 _"_ _Wait…that wasn't me…"_ he thought, the haze in his mind backing off slightly as he tried to make sense of the sound.

Exploring with his leg, his foot found something smooth, but firm quite close to him.

 _"_ _This is…it feels like another leg…."_ Andrew thought, quiet for a moment before he shot up, his eyes wide open and pulling the covers off the bed.

It was indeed a leg.

And that leg was connected to a beautiful young battleship, who was also sharing his bed.

She began shivering, but he was certain it wasn't her state of dress that was causing it, considering she was only wearing one of his white button up shirts.

 _"_ _Oh man I'm so screwed! SO SCREWED!"_ he mentally shouted, biting down on his fist to hold in several expletives that wanted to make themselves known to the outside world.

"Admiral~? Ow…my head." Tirpitz mumbled, bringing a hand to her forehead as she sat up, wincing as she looked at him with barely open eyes.

He had at least had the forethought to put on a pair of shorts before he went to bed the night (or was it morning when they finally left the club?) so he was covered on the bottom. He didn't really care about the top.

"We drank a lot, eh Tirpitz? That'll teach them to comp our drinks for the night." he chuckled, rummaging around in the bedside table for some Advil.

"I don't remember anything after you started dancing on the stage in front of everyone. It's all just a blur." she mumbled, sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest. "And before you get too worried, we didn't sleep together. Merely in the same bed."

 _"_ _That's a relief. Don't need to worry about that."_ he thought, before a piece of paper on the floor caught his eye.

He was certain it wasn't there the previous night when they departed. It was probably just a note from one of the girls telling him that they went out on their own somewhere.

Picking it up, he began reading over it when the colour drained from his face, and an utterly terrified expression made itself known.

His hands shaking, he managed to mumble "M….Ma…Mmmmaaaaaa…mmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaa.."

"Admiral? What's wrong? You gonna throw up?" Tirpitz asked, coming up behind him and looking over his shoulder.

Not even a moment later, his knees gave out and he dropped to the floor.

Tirpitz wasn't even ten seconds behind him as she collapsed, her breathing ragged as she tried to make sense of the paper in between them.

Both of them, lifting their left hands, shaking like they were in the arctic circle in their current attire looked in slight horror at what was adorning their finger, that was most certainly not there the previous night.

Golden wedding bands, a matching set were on their ring fingers.

"This can't be real." both of them muttered at the same time, scrabbling for the piece of paper and looking at it.

 **"Certifies that Justice Bill Russel on the 5th of August at the Graceland Cathedral joined Vice Admiral Andrew Dixon of Toronto, Canada, and Battleship Tirpitz of Wilhelmshaven, Germany were joined in matrimony."**

The signatures below were undoubtedly theirs.

Standing up, Andrew did suddenly feel the need to throw up, and rushed to the bathroom to expel the horrors inside him.

Flushing the toilet, he looked over and his eyes comically widened.

"Hey _Honey_?" he called, the pleasantry feeling unfamiliar in his mouth "Did we rob a bank last night?"

"Not that I know of…but we might have…Why…?" she trailed off, walking into the bathroom and seeing what he was pointing at.

In the bathtub, was an inordinate amount of money.

"Okay, if the cops aren't looking for us, we have a lot of detective work to do, starting with what the hell happened last night." Tirpitz stated as they walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

"I couldn't agree more." Andrew muttered, resting his head in his hands.

Well, you know you old saying about Las Vegas…

* * *

 **Fin**


	17. Admiral x Yura

**A/N:** Well, I'm back for a bit at least. Done sailing until November now, however, I still have my tasking to Belgium in a few weeks, which I still know virtually nothing for! Hooray for the military intelligence system!

*Ahem* now that that's out of the way, I give you the newest chapter of this story! I'm quite...indifferent about this one, but the next chapter is gonna be a doozy, I promise that.

Why? Because it's finally time for **Admiral x Yamashiro**! Yes, that unlucky girl that everyone loves. It was suggested by TamariMizu, who I've been trading ideas with for the past few days on how to do this, as well as giving him some ideas for his work. He also posted quite the humorous review to this story the other day.

Now then, what you're all actually here for. Admiral x Yura. Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Halloween Hijinks**

* * *

"Why are we doing this Admiral?" Nagato groaned, head down on her desk as her superior struck a pose next to her.

"Nagato, it's Halloween! We need to do something for this!" Andrew smiled, looking at his secretary.

The battleship had been mopey all day, and he couldn't figure out the cause of it.

Shrugging it off as just a bad day, he collected a few forms from his inbox, before going back into his office to deal with them.

 _"_ _While I know she's not fond of social interactions, I would think that the mere thought of the destroyers in cute little costumes would make her excited."_ he thought, refilling his coffee cup from the pot that was in his office.

Mutsu had been kind enough to tell him about when 'Nagamon' comes out, so he was just waiting for the time when he was able to see that.

And record it.

That was some serious comedy gold, and if he could watch it whenever he needed a laugh, it would be worth it for all the beatings he would get if she ever found out about it.

Although, the opinions for a Halloween celebration had been positive from the entire base, with most being in favour of the celebration.

Though, and it was agreed, that most costumes had to be vetted by the Admiral.

He knew that most girls would be fine, but there were a few who might take the freedom to the limit.

Which was exactly what he told Iowa, though she complained about it all the way, her 'police officer' costume (if it could even be referred to as such) showed off more skin than her normal uniform.

"You're changing, and that's final. Or you get to be on duty during the party. Simple as that Iowa." he stated, doing his best to stop a flush from creeping up his neck as he kept his eyes trained on the battleship's face.

She pouted, and then sulked out, not before he called "And remember to come back for approval of your new costume!"

He wasn't opposed to anything a bit risqué or adventurous, but there were limits people!

Plenty of people had been approved with their costumes, and he even found it hilarious that Prinz Eugen was dressing up as Lenin while Gangut was going as Kaiser Wilhelm II.

Now that, was dedication right there.

However, not all was sunshine and rainbows for everyone on base.

* * *

 _"_ _I still don't have a costume idea!"_ Yura thought, sitting on her bed and hugging a pillow to her chest.

So many people were ready and excited for tonight, but she was still at a loss as to what to dress up as.

Getting up, she opened her closet and looked once again at the same stuff she had been staring at for days.

Having been given a free pass from the Admiral, like most destroyers (minus Shimakaze, for obvious reasons), she wasn't required to show him her costume to approve.

He trusted her enough to not wear something crazy, and not many light cruisers got a pass.

That is, if she could even find anything to wear for the night.

Groaning as she looking through the multitude of clothes, she noticed a black outfit that she hadn't seen in her previous diggings.

Pulling it out and hanging it on the door, the light cruiser examined it, a smile blooming on her face.

"Yeah, that's perfect! This'll do the job nicely. And maybe be enough to have the Admiral finally notice me." she sighed dreamily, a faint red hue appearing on her cheeks.

With those thoughts firmly entrenched in her mind, she set out to gather some last-minute supplies for her costume.

* * *

Walking around with a smile on his face, hands clasped behind his back, Andrew looked at the crowded hall, a plethora of costumed individuals in front of him, with more arriving each minute.

Adjusting his fedora hat and leather jacket, he looked like he just stepped off one of the Indiana Jones movie sets, all he was missing was the giant boulder.

Grinning at the girls who caught his eye, he snapped a quick candid picture of Nagato snuggling Inazuma, who was dressed up like a cat, much like her sisters.

He was also present for the arrival of Kongou, who was sporting a rather startlingly accurate Admirals uniform, not unlike his.

He'd need to check if one was missing when he got home later that evening.

Shimakaze had taken it upon herself to dress like a formula one race car driver, which surprised him somewhat (mostly because it wasn't as lewd as he thoughts she would dress), but he conceded that it was fast, which made her happy.

Though he was only just able to convince her to stop sprinting around and running into the other people who were there for the evening.

Leaning against the wall, content with watching his girls dancing out on the floor, blowing off steam and having a good time.

It had been…difficult these past few weeks, with more and more Abyssals coming out of the woodwork, they were busier than ever, and while he tried his best to command the battles, injuries still happened.

More and more girls were coming back wounded, and those wounds were taking longer and longer to heal in the baths.

He was having Akashi look into improvements on their repair techniques to see if they could at least reduce the turn around time by a little bit.

That was part of the reason they were having this party, to let everyone relax, and to show them how much he appreciated what they were doing.

Heading up onto the stage and waiting for the band to finish their set, which they did with a flourish, and to the thunderous applause of many ships and their dates for the evening.

"Alright folks, we're gonna take a five-minute break here, have a few drinks and we'll be back. It looks like your boss wants to talk to you all anyways." the lead singer said, before passing the microphone off to Andrew.

"Good evening everyone, and Happy Halloween. You all having a good time?"

The resounding cheers nearly sent him sprawling off the stage.

"Great! I just wanted to take a quick minute, and say you all deserve this party. Working as hard as you do, I think I know better than anyone that you girls hardly get a chance to actually let your hair down every once in awhile, so this is my way of saying thanks for all your hard work and dedication."

Raising a glass to them, he took a drink and continued.

"Now that the official business is out of the way, let's get some drinks into us and have fun!"

The cheers multiplied tenfold as he put the microphone back and hopped off the stage onto the 'dancefloor' which was filled with girls and their dates, mostly the guys from the JMSDF who ran security for the base, as well as the repair teams and the people who took care of the grounds of the base, ensuring everything looked prim and proper.

Someone put a beer in his hand, and, glancing at the label, he approved of it.

Taking a swig, he continued to shuffle through the crowd, until someone called his attention.

"Oh, good evening Admiral."

Looking over, he found Yura looking up at him slightly, a small smile on her face.

"Hello Yura. Enjoying yourself?" Andrew asked with a smile, making small talk with the light cruiser.

"I am. I also like your costume Admiral…whatever you may be." she replied, toeing the ground lightly with her boot.

This brought forth a chuckle from her superior.

"I'm Indiana Jones. He's a character in a movie who's an archeologist as well as a university professor. In the first movie, he needs to recover the Ark of the Covenant from the Nazi forces. It's a rather good series, minus the last movie.

"Ah! I apologize for getting off track Yura. I sometimes ramble on like that. Your costume is very nice as well. Exceptionally cute."

Rubbing the back of his head slightly, his grin widened when he saw Yura blush faintly and look down.

The light cruiser was dressed as a witch.

Black boots, purple and orange striped stockings, a simple black dress with a cloak, the pointed black hat, and a broom in one hand, while a wand was tucked into the belt around the dress.

"Thank you, Admiral. It was difficult trying to figure out what to dress up as."

"Well, I think you nailed it one hundred percent." he praised, finishing off his beer just as the band struck up once again.

Noticing Yura bobbing her head and tapping her foot to the beat, he couldn't help but smile smugly.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Ehhhh?" was the response he got, and it took everything just to keep the chuckles inside.

Yura appeared to be somewhat shell shocked that she had just been asked to dance, though internally, she was screaming.

 _"_ _Oh my god! The Admiral just asked me to dance! Don't just stand there! SAY YES!"_

"Uh…s-sure….Admiral...I-I'd love to-o dance~" she replied, taking his outstretched hand.

Mentally berating herself at her stuttering, she allowed herself to be led to a slightly less crowded part of the floor, just as the music slowed down.

Twirling her in place, he chuckled lightly at the blush painting her cheeks, and he couldn't help but tease her a little more.

"I know I said you looked lovely, but that word doesn't do you justice. No, you look absolutely divine Yura."

Her flush deepened, covering her entire face now, as they slowly swayed back and forth in time with the music.

Her broom abandoned, she put her hands on his chest, looking up slightly, before leaning her head on his chest, her hat making the task slightly more difficult.

Smiling softly, Andrew let himself play with the cruiser's hair, idly twirling loose strands that had made their way out of her exceptionally long ponytail.

"Admiral?"

"Hm? What's up Yura?" Andrew asked, leaning his head back slightly to look down at his companion for the night, who still had her head against his chest, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was as red as a firetruck.

"I like this. Being here with you. It's nice. It makes me feel…safe."

For a moment, he didn't say anything, his surprise at her words actually rendering him speechless.

When he recovered his voice, his arms tightened around her, holding her close.

"I do too Yura. Being here with you is comforting. Hopefully we can do this again." he mused, as they continued to dance.

By the end of the night, the band had packed up and the cleaners were at work, clearing away the party supplies, but in the middle of the floor, one couple was still dancing to their own tune.

"I'm glad she's happy." Kinu whispered, looking through the doors at the Admiral and her sister, still gently swaying together.

"Me too sis. Me too." Abukuma replied, closing the door and walking off "C'mon, let's give the lovebirds some privacy."

* * *

 **Fin**


	18. Admiral x Yamashiro

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Me again! Now this chapter, was a LOT of fun. I really, really like it! Yamashiro is one of my favorite girls all around. Thank you so much to TamariMizu for your suggestion as well as your help in writing this. I do hope it lives up to your expectations.

Now this, is my longest chapter in this. 4200 words. Not very impressive in comparison with some other stories (I try for a base of 8k words usually) but I'm still really happy with how this turned out.

Alright, onto some work related news. Belgium, is still happening. I fly out to Ottawa on the 1st of November, and then to Europe on the 4th, and I'm there until the 14th. Unfortunately, my ship sails on the 19th, and I'm basically gone until December 15th, which sucks cause my writing time is going to go in the toilet. So I'll probably be bagged from the jet-lag, and then be stuck sailing for a month. After that, it's my month of Christmas vacation when I'll be visiting my folks back home.

Okay, I've talked long enough. The next pairing is currently undecided. I'll figure it out in time, and surprise you.

Please enjoy this chapter! Leave a lil bit of feedback if you want. Cheers!

* * *

 **A Crushing Blow**

* * *

The mood, was perfect.

Tonight, was the night. The night where he finally popped the question to his love, the woman who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He spared no expense.

A five-star restaurant.

A brand-new suit.

And of course, the diamond engagement ring tucked safely in his pocket, waiting for just the right time, which was rapidly approaching the couple.

His companion for the evening was sporting a striking red dress, a shade lighter than her eyes so it appeared that they were luminescent in the dim candlelit interior, only serving as an increase to the atmosphere inside.

Their wine glasses were full, topped off by a waiter in a black tuxedo, leaving the bottle on the table for them to pour at their leisure.

Wiping his sweaty palms on his black suit pants, Andrew cleared his throat, catching her attention.

"Yamashiro, I'm pleased that we're on another date. We've been together for a few months now, and I can honestly say, that this has been the best time I could ever imagine."

Surprise filtered through her eyes, before she let a smile adorn her lips.

"Me as well Admiral. You've shown myself and Fusou-neesama so much compassion and friendliness, even with our abysmal luck. We couldn't ask for anything more."

Eyes darting around, his unease grew as the butterflies in his stomach went into hyperdrive.

"But, what if…I would like more?" he asked, standing from his chair and walking over next to her, removing the ring box from his pocket.

 _"_ _Alright this is it. Don't screw this up. Fusou and Shigure are counting on you. They said everything will go perfectly._ _ **THIS IS IT!**_ _"_ he thought, his mouth unusually dry.

Kneeling down in front of her, other patrons around them took notice, pulling out their phones and snapping pictures, while whispering among themselves.

"Yamashiro, I've grown so close to you. I enjoy every moment we spend in each others company, whether it be bantering in my office, or just curled up watching a movie in the evening. I…I want that feeling to persist for the rest of my life.

"Yamashiro, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

With that, he opened the velvet box, letting the diamonds on the ring sparkle in the low light.

Muted ' _awww's'_ came from all around them as onlookers took notice, most people with shining smiles on their faces.

Her eyes grew teary, as a watery smile appeared on her face, her hand reaching out towards him…

Only to close the box and push it away from her.

"A-Admiral? You want me to marry you?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly as she shook her head "Why me, and not my sweet, beautiful and lovely neesama? I don't understand! You summoned us together after our ignominious end in the Surigao strait.

"You could have farmed us out for resource runs, scrapped us, or sidelined us in favor of better and mightier ships like Nagato, Iowa, or Yamato herself, yet you still had faith in us enough to throw us into the thick of battle, always with loyal Fusou-neesama at my side.

"You gave us the purpose and validation that the IJN never once gave us! We finally redeemed ourselves for failing Admiral Nishimura, and I was so elated."

Her tears multiplied, streaking her lovely face, and Andrew could only look on, stunned, as Yamashiro continued.

"I care for you Admiral, deeply, but l l-love Fusou-neesama more than my own life! Her happiness is my happiness.

"Admiral, like neesama, you are a kind soul and have always responded to my cold, harsh and dismissive attitude with a charitable smile that I have grown to treasure. Still, I will never be a good wife because of my flaws and eternal misfortune. My life must be dedicated to looking after my sister, and I can't ever...abandon her. Even...even for you. I'm so sorry!"

With that declaration, Yamashiro stood up, her napkin fluttering to the floor as she hurried away, her muted cries plain for all the patrons to hear.

 _"_ _Huh…so this is what a broken heart feels like."_ he thought, is face morose, before his usual defensive emotion forced its way to the surface.

Anger.

Sitting back down in his chair, he proceeded to drink his glass of wine, before grabbing the bottle, about to refill his empty cup, but deciding against it and taking a pull from the bottle.

The silence around him was deafening, all eyes were still on him after the failed proposal that had crushed him.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Andrew barked, slamming the bottle down so hard that the silverware jumped "Mind your own damn business!"

This startled everyone else back into action, a strained atmosphere descending on them all as they went back to their meals and hushed conversations.

 _"_ _I don't believe it. I thought we were past all this…I thought that I had actually broken that ice wall around her and made a special place in her heart…heh. What an idiot I am."_ he thought, chuckling humorlessly as the door to the restaurant slammed open.

* * *

"Excuse me madam, but you need a reservation to enter the dining area!" the maître-d' shouted, as a cannon blast blew his podium, and reservation sheet away.

"I think we're on the list." a firm female voice growled "Now take me to see Admiral Dixon."

"R-right this way ladies, if you'll just follow me." the Frenchman stuttered, obviously very afraid of the two ladies in front of him.

Wallowing in his own despair, Andrew continued to take pulls from the wine bottle, attempting to drown his sorrow in the bath water of grapes, when two palms slammed down on the table.

He had heard the cannon blast, figuring it was a parting shot from Yamashiro after she stomped on his heart.

What he didn't expect, was Fusou and Shigure standing in front of him, leaning over the table, the battleship clearly angry, while the destroyer looked on, a slightly fearful expression on her face.

A defiant look on his own face, he conceded in the back of his mind, that he did look slightly like a petulant child, merely taking long sips from the bottle of alcohol, before he put it down, a slightly hazy gaze pointed on his two subordinates.

"What the hell happened Admiral?" Fusou groused, sitting in the chair Yamashiro vacated and leaning on her arm "I thought everything was set?"

"It was." he growled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back, directing a pointed gaze at her "You were following. I know you saw everything. She can't bear to leave her beloved 'Fusou-neesama.' Not even for me."

Silence went between the trio, before Shigure spoke up.

"Admiral, do you love Yamashiro?"

Regarding the destroyer with a puzzled look, he whispered "With all my heart," and glanced down at the table.

"And do you think Yamashiro loves you?" she pressed, a small smile on her face.

"After what you just saw, you think she does?" Andrew grumbled, about to pick up the bottle again, but Fusou snatched it away.

"You're going to need a clear head." the battleship admonished, as if she was speaking to a toddler.

"Read between the lines Admiral, and you'll see the truth." Shigure replied cryptically, before watching him.

He was silent for a few moments, before his expression changed to a forlorn one, burying his face in his hands.

"Now tell the class what you've learned." Fusou leered smugly, grinning like a shark.

Andrew couldn't help but glare at her, lifting his face and folding his hands, his voice barely above a whisper.

"She's…. she's scared. She loves me, but her past misfortune is causing her to hesitate, and think she won't be a good wife, or have enough room for both you Fusou and myself in her heart…and it hurts me to think that.

"I love your sister, I really do. I didn't at the beginning, it was only respect for her, but she grew on me. I couldn't bear living life without her."

"And what are you going to do?" Shigure asked, leaning on the table.

Standing up with a flourish, an expression of fierce determination on his face, he threw ten thousand Yen on the table to cover the bill.

Beginning to walk towards the door, he called over his shoulder,

"Me? Isn't it obvious? I'm going after her."

Doing up the buttons on his overcoat, he stepped out into the chilly evening air, with a single idea of where Yamashiro had run off to.

It was a place she had only mentioned once, and it wasn't very far away.

It was her place of reflection and peacefulness.

Briskly starting out, his mind fell into a torrent, his legs on autopilot as they guided his way as he delved deep into the void of memories.

* * *

 **Flashback: A Year and a Half Ago**

 **May 17** **th** **2017**

"I've got a good feeling about today Sir!" Professor Karlheinz Semmelrogge, M.E. smiled, safe inside the control room of the trans-dimensional rift machine.

Rolling his eyes, Andrew left the room and stood on the catwalk, overlooking the floor where the purple portal was slowly spinning.

"Alright Karl, crank up the music. Surprise me today." he called, and not even a moment later the familiar sounds of Gunkan kōshinkyoku flowed out of the speakers, flooding the chamber with the pleasant music.

 _"_ _Guess we're trying for another IJN ship. Well, we're still missing quite a few if my memory serves me correctly."_ he thought, bobbing his head in time with the beat.

It didn't even take a full minute before the portal began to react, the fluctuations showing on the instruments.

"I think we got one Sir!" Karl shouted, turning up the music a little more to ensure a successful capture.

A bright flash erupted, and the music came down to a quiet level, as Andrew shielded his eyes.

Once the light faded away, he heard the familiar winding down of the machine as it powered off, and moved his hand away, looking down as he began the trek to the floor, looking at the two girls who had been summoned.

They were of the same class, no doubt about that, as their uniforms were practically identical, right down to the hair accessory that they had.

 _"_ _Pagoda masts. That narrows it down quite a bit. We aren't missing any of the Kongou class, or Nagato's, we have both Ise class, so they're either Fusou class, or a design class. Maybe a Kii or something."_

Putting on a warm smile, he approached the two of them, and they took note of his uniform, instantly stiffening up and saluting.

Of course, he returned it in kind, before saying "Relax, and welcome to the present-day ladies."

"Uh...thank you Sir…I am the battleship Fusou, and beside me is my sister, Yamashiro. May I enquire as to what happened?" she asked, looking around confused, her sister only maintaining a strained, but cordial expression "I remember sinking in the Surigao Strait, watching my sister steam into the guns of the American fleet, and then nothing."

"While that is true, I'm afraid the world needs your help again. We're in a time of crisis, and humanity as a whole is on the brink of destruction. That's why you've been summoned here." Andrew conceded, before the other battleship spoke.

"What use could you possibly have for a luckless battleship like myself, and my beloved Fusou-neesama? We failed Admiral Nishimura in Surigao and we've had many years to stew on that. We have no use other than raw materials, but if you scrap me, do not scrap my sister, I beg of you." Yamashiro stated, her voice hard and cold.

"Scrap you?" Andrew balked at that, smiling as he remembered how he had booted the shipbreakers off the island "I've never scrapped a ship under my command, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna start now."

His jovial tone turned serious, regarding both battleships in front of him.

"You both did so well in Surigao, but you were up against a better prepared, and better augmented force. The Americans had radar, and knew you were there long before you had even gotten close to them.

"Your bravery and determination to protect your lands, and the unfortunate sacrifice that you both had to make in the name of war disgusted me. I've long admired the IJN, their ships were absolutely gorgeous, and I've studied the battles meticulously. You two were unfortunate, that's all there is to it.

"But, I don't know what would've been worse. To die in the war, or to be used as a target after the fact for American nuclear testing, like Nagato and Prinz Eugen were used for."

He closed his eyes, as if in pain, a weary sigh escaping his lips., before a smile bloomed on his face.

"I want to give you the chance you never had. The chance to fight for Japan again. The chance to rise up, and vanquish our foes from the sea. I've been waiting to get a few new battleships to form a fleet. What could be better than two heavily armed sisters?

"Come by my office later today, and I'll have it worked out. I'll have one of the destroyers here escort you around so you don't get lost."

Giving the two new arrivals a quick salute, he turned around, before a plucky little destroyer stopped him, news of the two ships spreading like wildfire.

Sparing a few words for her, she nodded eagerly before beginning to walk over to the battleships.

"Fusou, Yamashiro, it's an honor to see you again." she stated, bowing to the two of them deeply.

"Again…wait…you're…you're Shigure…" Fusou stuttered, before slamming the destroyer in a hug "What happened after the battle? Who survived?"

After she was released, Shigure wore a forlorn look, and quietly replied.

"Just me. I was the only one to make it out of there."

Both battleships were stunned, looking down before Shigure perked them up again.

"No matter though! We've got a new lease on life, and I'm taking full advantage of it now. The Abyssal forces won't stand a chance now that the Southern Force is finally complete!"

"Everyone is back? Isn't that wonderful Fusou-neesama?" Yamashiro smiled, as Shigure lead them away for a general tour of the base.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

Shigure led the battleships to the Admirals office, waving to Kaga as she walked in the open door.

The stoic carrier returned her gesture with a nod, continuing to sort through paperwork, as the trio walked into the Admirals office.

Both sisters had learned about the Abyssals, and what was happening in the world, and both were disgusted by it.

It was safe to say that they had accepted his offer to fight.

They had also learned about the man who was in charge of them.

Canadian by descent, he was a capable and friendly officer, who had a very good strategic mind that was second to none.

And he had used it to at least open the sea lanes between Japan and South Korea, allowing a modicum of trade.

"Ah you're here. Thanks for coming by." Andrew smiled, standing from his desk and offering them tea or coffee, which they both accepted the offer of tea "I wanted you to be aware of the fleet you would be forming, and who you'll be training with.

"My plan, is for you to be a raiding and support force, due to the fact that you both cannot keep up with fleet carriers, which is by no means your fault. That's just the way it goes. Heavy artillery will be your specialty, and sinking the enemy from a distance, especially in night engagements will be priority. Your fleet is as follows:

 _IJN Fusou_ (Flagship)

 _IJN Yamashiro_

 _IJN Mogami_

 _IJN Michishio_

 _IJN Yamagumo_

 _IJN Asagumo_

 _IJN Shigure_

"The composition may change slightly, but that will be because of transfers in, such as, more anti-aircraft oriented ships, and not transfers out. I do hope that you're accommodating for the fleet you'll be a part of."

Shigure had a smile on her face, having already been appraised prior of what the fleet would consist of, and she was positively giddy about being able to fight with Fusou and Yamashiro again.

Both battleships, on the other hand, shared a stupefied expression, eyes wide as they looked at him.

Yamashiro was the first to recover her voice.

"The Southern Force…together again…and with my Fusou-neesama as the flagship. Nothing could make me happier."

"This…this isn't a joke…is it Admiral?" Fusou asked, sitting down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Hm? Oh no, I'm serious. I want the two of you on the front lines of this fight. Our enemies are tough, and will show us no quarter, so I can think of nothing better than having the both of you out there to turn the tide of the battle in our favour." he stated, sitting down at his desk and tenting his fingers "Any complaints with the fleet disposition?"

The trio shook their heads in the negative, and he smiled widely, getting warm smiles from the ships in front of him.

"Excellent. Shigure, could you please show them to the dormitories then? I'll be here if you need anything."

They saluted and left, feeling elated in their new world.

 _"_ _I get to fight with Fusou-neesama, and we can redeem ourselves and Admiral Nishimura for our failures. Maybe this won't be so bad."_ Yamashiro thought, a small smile on her face as Shigure led them away.

* * *

 **Present Day**

"That was so long ago, and that's where it started." Andrew muttered, exhaling and watching the fog of his breath dissipate in the air "The love and devotion for her family. The determination and bravery that were always there, to ensure that she always did her best, that's what drew me to her.

"Heh. Looking back on it, it seems like a bad rom-com coming to life, right in front of my very eyes. I'm about halfway there now, so I'll see you soon Yamashiro."

* * *

 **Flashback: Seven Months Ago**

 **April 6** **th** **2018**

It had been nearly a year since they had been summoned, and they had had more combat, and more successes than they had ever dreamed of.

Both Fusou and Yamashiro worked well, and enjoyed being an integral part of the fleet, being heavily relied on in order to maintain the safety of other ships, while ensuring that the enemy met their end in an honorable way.

Though, something stood out to Yamashiro.

Her feelings were…muddled to say the least.

Not about her beloved Fusou-neesama, no those were firmly cemented.

No, these were feelings towards the Admiral.

She was…uneasy.

Ever since she and Fusou had been put in the same fleet, going for sorties and attacking the Abyssals, she was ecstatic.

And every time they came back in, Admiral Dixon was there to greet them with a smile, and congratulate them on a job well done.

However, recently, she noticed that his smile was a little wider whenever his eyes landed on her, or how his bright blue eyes seemed to light up further and sparkle a bit when he caught her eye.

She felt her heart speed up slightly in her chest, and had to suppress the flush that was threatening to come to her cheeks.

There was obviously something wrong with her.

Fusou-neesama would know what was going on.

And she did.

Not telling her sister outright, Fusou waited until Yamashiro had left for dinner, before calling Shigure over to her room and gossiping like schoolgirls.

Yamashiro had a crush on the Admiral.

Shigure was certain that the Admiral liked Yamashiro.

Both were too skittish to say anything to the other.

And so, it was decided, that they would assist in the gentle nudgings to get the two of them together.

So Yamashiro could finally be happy.

* * *

 **Present Day**

The salty air was something he was very used tom living and working at a naval base, it was commonplace, but not like this.

Bathed in the brilliant glow of a lighthouse, the symbol used to warn mariners of danger, he could hear the roaring waves crashing against the bluffs below.

He had never been here, but was taken aback by the sheer architectural beauty of the lighthouse and the keeper's house connected to it by a simple connecting wing.

But now, was not the time to appreciate the structure that was there, no, a lone figure, a shadow that was illuminated for a split second, sitting at the edge of the cliff.

Her red dress gave her away instantly.

And as he got closer, he noticed the subtle shaking of her shoulders, the quiet cries audible over the waves below.

Saying a quick prayer to Poseidon, in an attempt to make him abate his fury, he edged closer, beginning to make out the one-sided conversation.

"I spat in his face. That's what I did. My luck is just coming back to haunt me again." Yamashiro raved, wiping her eyes as another onslaught of tears showed up "The man I love, and I couldn't even bring myself to tell him that. I've done nothing to deserve him.

"I wouldn't even be surprised if Fusou-oneesama tore a strip off me for being so cowardly, and so blunt to him. With the way he looked after I refused him, it wouldn't be a shock if he relegated me to backline duty, or even scrapped me."

"I could never scrap you." Andrew whispered, just loud enough to be heard by her.

Startled, she turned around slightly, seeing the shadowy figure of her superior being backlit by the lighthouse.

Chuckling lightly, he continued.

"I knew you'd come here. You mentioned this place before, and I can see why. I know you hate the dark, due to the time of your sinking, so it would only be fitting to come and clear you mind by the sea, with the illumination here of course."

Walking forward, he sat next to her, pulling his knees to his chest.

"I could never scrap you. Not even if my life depended on it. I wouldn't be able to make that call. I…I love you."

His words, spoken barely above a whisper, it seemed as if the seas had quieted down below them, as he took out the ring box, looking at it sadly, before handing it to her.

"I know you love me. Deep down, I think I've known it for awhile now. And I was happy, and while yes, I was upset, some people made me realize what your actual intentions were, and how you were…nervous of your true feelings, if you could accept both Fusou and me in your heart.

"I just want you to know, that whatever you choose, I will respect your decision, no matter what. Do what you wish with the ring. It's your life to do whatever makes you happy."

Getting to his feet, he looked up at the moon, just beginning to appear from behind the clouds.

Taking a few steps away, he stopped and called back over his shoulder.

"Oh, and Yamashiro? It's not you who doesn't deserve me. I've done nothing to be deserving of your love. I just wanted you to know that."

Putting his hands in his pockets, he had made it about ten steps, before strong arms wrapped around his midsection from behind.

"Baka." was all he heard, the voice watery as he felt her rubbing her head against his back.

He spun around, placing his arms around her and holding her close.

"I reflected while I was out here, and the seas calmed me. I wanted you to know that I want to be with you…you just need to be…patient.

"And while I'm not ready to be your f -fiancée yet, one day, I think I will be worthy of you."

The blush she had, along with meeting his eyes hesitantly melted his heart, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Yamashiro, I already said, you're more than worthy of me. I still need to prove myself to you." he replied, smiling softly, before pursing his lips slightly.

"May I…may I kiss you?"

His hesitance was warranted, as they had never actually kissed beforehand, and he wasn't sure what her answer would be.

He got the answer in the form of a shy nod, as her glittering red eyes locked with his cool blue, blushes on their faces as they inched closer, the chilly wind blowing their coats around wildly.

Their lips met, and it was quick, but neither could deny the jolt that passed through their bodies from the mere physical contact of their lips.

Wide smiles adorning their faces, they walked, hand in hand back towards the restaurant where he had left his car.

And though the stroll was silent, they would occasionally glance at one another, looking away with a blush when the other noticed.

While the road ahead was long, there was a happy ending in sight for the battleship and her Admiral.

* * *

 **Fin**


	19. Admiral x Kongou

**A/N:** Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm back from the abyss! Happy New Year! Just finished my Christmas vacation, and it's back to work on the ship for me tomorrow.

Now, this is partially a true recount of events. Some names have been changed to preserve privacy and such, but some of this did actually happen! I was on a date that I thought went well, and I did get that text message, word for word. I swear to god! Needless to say, I was pretty annoyed when that happened, and angry, which in turn drove my creativity through the roof and caused me to write this.

Dunno what girl I'll write for next, but right now, enjoy some Kongou cuteness. Though you'll probably all hate me, but Kongou is only my second favorite girl, with Haruna taking the number one spot (for the Kongou class anyways).

But I digress, you're all here for the story, not to listen to me. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Bad Day at the Office**

* * *

Exhausted?

Check.

Mentally drained?

Agreed.

Royally pissed off?

100%.

Needless to say, Admiral Dixon was **_not_** in a good mood that day.

It had started the previous evening, with a simple social outing, a date is what some would refer to it as.

Having found out that an old friend from high school was now living in Kure, the pair had gone out for dinner and a movie.

His friend, Emelia, was more than pleased when she learned that he was living in Japan, in the same city that she was teaching in no less!

The both of them immediately agreed to dinner plans.

That had been a month previous.

The night before, they had gone on another date.

Nothing too difficult, just dinner and a movie.

And everything seemed to be going well.

Conversation flowed through dinner easily, and he had no problems drawing a laugh from her when he told a few of the stories of what his…charges were up to in the day to day operation of the naval base.

The movie was also very enjoyable, what with it being the newly released picture known as VICE.

All in all, it had been quite an excellent night, and he marked it up in his book to making a few points with an old friend and drawing closer to an actual relationship.

That all came crashing down with a simple text message from her.

 _'_ _You're not a bad guy, but we're just extremely different. Please don't take it personally. You're very kind and sweet, but nothing could work out between us.'_

Of course, he didn't let it show in conversation or mannerisms while replying to her messages, but needless to say, Andrew was not pleased.

That was why, when he stalked into the foyer of his office, Nagato already at her desk dutifully filling out the morning report, he was wearing a deep scowl.

Not even pausing to say good morning to his secretary, he opened the door to his office, muttering "No one is to disturb me today." and closing it with slightly more force than necessary.

A slight frown was on her face as she noted the odd behaviour.

 _"_ _I wonder what happened…"_ she pondered, pausing her work _"He's never been this angry before. Not even when Mogami and Kirishima crashed that motor pool car into one of the dorms."_

Casting a worried look at the door, she began working again, her mind plagued with what could've happened in one night to cause such an abrupt change in attitude.

He had been smiling yesterday when they left the office, even appearing slightly giddy as they parted ways.

For the life of her, the battlewagon couldn't figure it out.

She'd mention it to Mutsu later…her sister might be able to figure it out.

* * *

Inside the office, Andrew couldn't help but glower at his phone, the message from the previous evening sitting open, seemingly taunting him.

With a final growl, he deleted the conversation, wiping it from his sight.

Standing, and not caring that it was only quarter after eight in the morning, he pulled a bottle of whiskey out of his cabinet and poured a large amount into a glass over ice.

Returning to his desk, he opened the window behind him and pulled something out of his desk that he didn't think he'd need for a long time.

The chilly January wind breezed in, but he paid it little mind, as he pulled a bag of tobacco out of another drawer and proceeded to pack a healthy amount of the substance in his pipe.

Lighting it with his trusty zippo, he felt the sting of nicotine enter his system almost automatically.

Taking a sip of his drink, he pulled the first file off the pile and opened it.

Oh joy, the monthly Fleet Expenditure Report.

 _"_ _Ah. It's gonna be one of THOSE days. Just was I bloody needed."_

The morning continued much the same, with repacking a bowl of tobacco about once an hour and chain smoking, the ice in his drink long melted, but still with plenty of alcohol left in the glass.

A knock sounded at the door, and he glanced at the clock.

12:17pm

 _"_ _Lunch, but I'm not hungry."_ he thought, ignoring whoever it was, though they seemed to be more persistent.

"I asked for no interruptions!" Andrew shouted, which caused the knocking to stop abruptly.

The door quietly opened, causing him not to notice as one of the girls stuck her head in.

"Heyyy _Teitoku_ -des?"

 _"_ _Of course it's Kongou."_ he thought, sighing mentally.

Exhaling a cloud of smoke, he wearily turned to look at the fast battleship who had stepped into his office, her head tilted slightly to the side as if contemplating something.

"What can I do for you Kongou? I gave Nagato strict instructions that I wasn't to be disturbed today." he mused, putting the pipe back in his mouth and signing the form in front of him.

"Yes! She mentioned it at the commissary. I overheard her telling Mutsu that something was wrong so I came to cheer you up, desu!" she said, walking forward until she was standing next to his desk.

Sighing, audibly this time, he put a weak smile on his face.

"While I appreciate the gesture Kongou, really, I do, but I'm not in the mood right now." he stated quietly, looking outside at the snowy ground.

"C'mon _Teitoku_. I wanna help you. Please talk about it with me?"

Turning the puppy eyes and cuteness up to 11, Andrew couldn't resist her, and he said "Alright. Take a seat."

Recounting the previous night, he could see her face go from the expression of ' _awwww_ ' at the date plans, to downright livid when he told her about the discussion that had gone off after the date.

"She doesn't deserve you _Teitoku_ -des. If someone treats you like that, she's not worth it." Kongou growled, her hands balled into fists.

"Thanks. That means a lot." Andrew replied, a wan smile on his face as he repacked his pipe once again.

"I'll make you feel better by the end of the day _Teiroku!_ That's a Kongou guarantee, desu!" the battleship vowed, as she stood and hurried out of the office.

 _"_ _I'm not sure if I should be worried or not."_ Andrew thought, finally getting up and deciding to get something to eat _"Though I can't lie, she made me feel a little better."_

* * *

That evening, walking to his quarters, he was a little surprised to see the lights on in his house.

"Could've sworn that I turned them off when I left this morning." he muttered, fishing the keys out of his pants pocket and unlocking the door.

Walking inside, he dropped his cap on the entryway table, locking the door behind him.

"Heyyy, _Teitoku-_ des. Welcome home."

Almost jumping out of his uniform, he was startled, and as he was about to turn around and slightly berate the battleship, his mouth suddenly went very dry.

Leaning against the doorway into his dining room, was indeed Kongou, but her outfit left him damn near speechless.

The black evening gown, accentuating every curve to her body, was nearly floor length, with a high slit running up the side, showcasing her mile long legs clad in black stockings and ending in high heel shoes, those few small things making her a hundred times more delectable.

"Uhhh…"

That was the only statement that his muddled brain could come up with as he looked on at the stunning spectacle in front of him.

Finding his voice, and trying to ignore the musical laughter from Kongou, he questioned "What's going on?"

"It's a make-up date, desu!" she cheered, bouncing slightly as she watched him "Your last one was a bomb because the girl didn't appreciate you, this one is a make-up, with someone who does appreciate you. Me!"

Suppressing a snort of laughter at her reasoning, the delicious smells in the house showed that dinner was indeed ready, and that there was no time to waste.

"Alright Kongou, I'll go along with this. You've fulfilled you're guarantee." Andrew smiled, inclining his head to her.

"No way _Teitoku_ -des! The guarantee doesn't expire until the night is over!" she cheered, grabbing his hand and leading him to the candlelit dinner table where two plates had been set out, already piled with food.

Surprise was visible on his face as he looked at the intimate setting that she had set up, and the absolutely delectable meal that had been placed on the table.

Kongou giggled, letting him play the gentleman and pull out her chair, before he sat in his own.

"I must say, if I had known what you had laid on, I would've dressed a little better than this crummy uniform." Andrew chuckled, taking a bite of the roast beef and marvelling at how it melted in his mouth.

"No way desu! It had to be a surprise or else you might not have agreed to it." Kongou replied, digging into her own meal with gusto.

Conversation was light and entertaining, with hardly a word spoken about the office or about the failed date the night before.

It was almost as if this really was a real date, and not just a small token to make him feel better.

Before long, with all the dishes in the dishwasher and the table cleared, Kongou grabbed his hand and led him to the living room, pushing him down into a sitting position on the couch, before she sat next to him and curled up, her head on his shoulder.

"Alright, what's next?" he asked, managing to keep the note of anticipation out of his tone.

He really was having a good time, and he was excited to see what Kongou had planned next for their evening.

"Movie time!" she cheered, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV, before pulling up Netflix and starting to browse the list of movies on demand.

The pair settled on Avengers: Infinity War, and remained curled close.

Andrew put his arm around her, and Kongou made a little noise of contentment as she snuggled closer into him, one of her fingers drawing patterns on his clothed chest.

 _"_ _I could see myself in this position every night. Satisfied, safe, with a lovely girl on my arm, curled close to keep me company…Kongou was right…Emelia wasn't worth my time."_ he thought with a smile, tightening his hold just a little more on the battleship.

* * *

All too quickly (though it was actually just under three hours) the movie had ended, and looking at the clock, Andrew decided that it was time to say goodnight to his companion for the evening.

"C'mon, I'll walk you back to your dorm." he stated, standing and trying to ignore the cute little whine Kongou made in protest.

While walking, the pair marvelled at the stars overhead, the clear night and the bright moon setting a perfect atmosphere for them.

"Thanks Kongou. You really outdid yourself tonight. Your guarantee to make me feel better has been paid in full, and in return, you may do one thing that I will not get angry at you for." Andrew smiled, as they stood in front of the doors leading into the battleship dormitory.

"Anything?" she asked, cocking her head adorably to the side.

"Anything at all." he confirmed, his ever-present smile still there.

Grinning seductively, Kongou didn't give him the chance to react as she leaned in and claimed his lips with hers.

Deepening the kiss without hesitation, Andrew let his fingers walk up her back before tangling one in her luscious brown hair, the other holding her around the waist and keeping her pressed against him.

They separated, both grinning like idiots and Andrew was the first to speak.

"Alright. That doesn't count because I'm not angry. Same time next week?"

" **YES!** " Kongou squealed, before diving back in for another kiss.

After a few more minutes, the pair separated for good, and just before he was out of earshot, he heard Kongou murmur "Goodnight, my _Teitoku_ -des."

When Nagato came into the office the next morning, and found a small vase of Japanese Snake Gourd's on her desk.

Sticking her head in the Admirals office, she found him dutifully at work, sipping from a cup of coffee with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Admiral. I'm glad to see you're feeling better today." she smiled, coming in as he waved her over to his desk "Thank you for the flowers. They're lovely."

"Morning Nagato. Yes, I'm in a much better mood, and it's all thanks to you." he grinned, pouring her a cup of coffee from the dripper he had in the corner.

Noticing her confused expression as she took the cup and sat down, his smile only grew.

"Let me tell you about yesterday, and why you're to thank." Andrew stated, before launching into his recount.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
